A Dangerous Heart
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: Spoilers during & after Jak X. Jak hasn't given the Keira the attention she has craved, what happens when an older man steps in? He's attractive, charming, but he's their enemy! JxK, RxK Rated M for last chapter in case. Bonus Removed.
1. Chapter 1 : Charming Stranger

**This is a story that takes place during and mainly after Jak X Combat Racing. I just got the idea recently and even though I already wrote a story on what happens after Jak X I wanted to explore other ideas. Contains spoilers and some game script. I thought Razer was too cool of a character to go unmentioned again, he does look like a ladies man huh? This is a JakxKeira story with some RazerxKeira in the mix Muahahaha Look out Jak :smiles: Enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

She had remembered her first impressions of him, remembered the disgust that rose from deep within her when she had been told about him. The anger that burned in her and made her clench her fists. After being poisoned and blackmailed by Krew to enter the races, when they first arrived in Kras City, he was the first lead man to threaten Jak. While Daxter was in the Bloody Hook story telling, he had threatened him and pulled out a knife. Luckily for Daxter, Jak had arrived in time to rescue him from the criminals and drove them away from there, back to the Inn where they were staying along with everyone else. That night when Jak told her that story about being attacked by other drivers and being threatened by Razer, who at the time his name was unknown, she thought, _that guy must be a real jerk_. Little did she know that in time, she'd discover something in him that she'd never expect. He'd teach her a very valuable life lesson. It all started on that fateful day, when she had locked eyes with him for the first time.

That day Jak decided to pay the stranger a visit in the track garage for threatening Daxter back in the Bloody Hook. When Jak walked in with Daxter accompanying him on his shoulder, his back was turned to him. He walked up to the stranger with a stern expression on his face. "Next time you and your thugs want a fight, maybe you should pick on someone your own size"

The stranger then turned to Jak once he heard his voice, "My, my, I finally get to meet the great racer, Jak"

"And..." Daxter cut into the conversation, trying to hint to him that he had missed something but he brushed him off as if he was nothing of importance. His focus was on Jak.

"And what?" he seemed to enjoy mocking the orange ottsel.

"What about me?"

"Oh yes, you're the loudmouth storyteller from the bar. But Jak... Jak, Jak, Jak. Your reputation precedes you" he walked over to Jak's side while saying this, "Oh, but I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Razer. Maybe you've heard of me? I work for Mizo. Eventually everyone does" He smoothly put the cigarette between his thin lips so that he could inhale and exhale the smoke again, waiting for a reaction from Jak.

"I'm from out of town"

"Yes, you are, aren't you? And you're showing up my boys on the track out there Uhhmmhmmhmmm…" He was very arrogant with his last comment and then his expression turned slightly threatening as he pointed at Jak. "Don't make me put on my goggles and show you how it's done. You wouldn't live long enough to see me cross the finish line"

Of course Jak never backed down from a challenge, "I'm ready whenever you are"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll match up soon enough. The race of the century, eh? Ehmmm... In the meantime, watch your back" he leaned in when he said this, almost as if sharing a secretive warning, "I've heard someone arranged a few surprises this time out. Heh hmm hmm hmm hmm..." His cocky laugh trailed off into the distance as he walked out of the garage. That was when it happened. Keira was heading toward the garage to see if Jak had met up with the so-called man that she had heard about. She was lost in her thoughts and walking in a daze when a tall, older man bumped right into her. She let out a loose breath from being bumped into and looked up, preparing to apologize for bumping into the stranger. He was a good-looking man. He had shiny, sleek ebony hair that he had slicked back, smooth pale skin, a thin trimmed triangular goatee upon his chin, and dark green eyes. Even though Jak was the only man that Keira had ever really been attracted to, she had noticed right away how attractive this stranger was. He smelled of spicy cologne and wore a classy red and blue trench coat. He definitely knew how to dress. He seemed like the kind of person that lived in luxury although she got a dangerous vibe off of him, like there was a history of crime hidden beneath his clean-cut demeanor. She opened her mouth to speak but he raised his hand to stop her.

He put his hand to his chest apologetically and slightly bowed, "Milady, you have just made my day by bumping into me. Don't apologize for something that you did just right. Hmm hmm," and he grabbed her hand from her side without warning and placed his thin lips upon her knuckles, smiling slyly as he did this while looking up at her. She stared down at him in awe, unsure of how to react. She had never had a man come on to her this way. Jak was never the kind of person to be so forward with his feelings for her and here was some stranger, kissing her hand like she was a queen. As startling as it was, strangely enough, she liked it. His accent was also charming. He gently let go of her hand and took another puff of his cigarette while still gazing at her, a trail of grey smoke blowing from his mouth. She wasn't very fond of smokers but for some odd reason, everything that this man seemed to do, whether it be startling or a disgusting habit, it was strangely attractive either way. He nodded to her before calmly walking away and she just stood there without turning back. Suddenly she shook her head back into reality. She replaced her shocked expression with the stern one she had earlier and walked into the garage. Jak was sitting down with Daxter on his shoulder, rambling on about something and apparently very upset.

"Who does that guy think he is? Walking around in his prissy trench coat threatening us like that. We'll show him! Right Jak?" and Daxter elbowed Jak's head. Jak nodded in agreement but stood silent as if he was lost in thought. He seemed upset as well. Keira's eyes widened when she heard this and a feeling of shock overwhelmed her body. _That was Razer? _She suddenly felt guilt possessing her as if she had done something wrong and wiped her hand, still damp from the Razer's kiss, on the side of her waist. She silently decided to herself that this was something she would never bring up to Jak. She also decided that she would stay away from Razer. As polite as he seemed to her, she could not trust him, especially if he was an enemy of Jak's.

She stood true to her silent agreement, even when she heard of Razer introducing UR-86 as "one of the deadliest drivers on the planet" and when she saw him on TV during one of Blitz's and Pecker's news reports. Blitz had asked him how he had felt to compete in the most prestigious racing event on the planet and his answer was that he felt that the sport should evolve, that it needed more action, excitement and danger. She cringed when she saw this. He was so arrogant and he carried himself as if he felt nothing could touch him on or off the tracks. When Jak had spoken to everyone about confronting Razer again to tell him that he knew about Mizo's bet with Krew, and that they weren't going to back down, she didn't object or comment. She always cheered him on but at times she felt as if it were written all over her. That Razer's kiss had somehow stained her hand for everyone to see. Of course it was her imagination but still, she couldn't shake off the feeling. Keira had decided to stay in the lobby of the Inn that night, her father kept her company at first until he fell asleep next to her on the red velvet couch. She remembered the angered look on Jak's face when he had walked in through the main entrance with Daxter on his shoulder, also sharing the same expression. She got up from the couch and walked over to him to see what had happened.

Before she even said a word he answered her question, "He's not going to back down and neither will we" He clenched his fists at his sides.

"What happened?"

"Razer is too cocky for his own good, that's all" and he walked away, not offering any other details.

Thankfully, Daxter filled in those details for her while Jak walked away. Daxter was mimicking what Razer must've said to Jak, "Oh yes, Mizo wanted me to tell you that he loooves the competition and looks forward to the rest of the season. Of course, he's a far fairer soul than I, Shut uuup ya cocky bastard"

Keira stood there, watching Jak storm off, heading to the elevators so that he can get to his room. She wished there was something that she could've done or said to make him feel better but she knew, when Jak was like this, he was very difficult so talk to. Then again, he was always difficult to talk to when it came to things other than missions, wars or racing. She couldn't blame him though. At fifteen, his adventures began and for two years he was tortured. Then he had to kill more and continue to kill, in the process of losing his father. While everyone had gained because of him, she sometimes wondered if he felt that he had lost. He had lost time out of his life, paths that he could've taken but was forced otherwise, he was robbed of truly enjoying life and relaxing. When he was smiling, it never lasted long enough before there was something else he needed to do. Everyone was so dependant on him and that's why she tried her best to stay out of his way as much as she wanted different. That is why she loved him. Even though he rarely gave her the attention she craved from him and at times he seemed so far from her both physically and otherwise, she wanted to be there to share his pain and cherish his smiles. Through all his changes, she had been there. She knew that she would always be there and despite the few intimate times that they did share, she often wondered if he really did feel for her the way she had hoped. If whatever they were, would ever go further or get anywhere at all. Either way she never thought of what tomorrow would bring. Instead she'd stay waiting and ready, always being by his side through anything, offering whatever she could to make his life just a bit easier. She'd sleep at night and secretly wish for his strong warm arms embracing her in her sheets even though usually he was gone by the time the sun shone through the windows. He had always told her to always keep her faith in him, no matter how rough things got or how far he had to go, _always remember the Jak in Sandover_ he said. She knew she'd always have a place in his heart, as a childhood friend, his mechanic and more. However, because he wasn't the kind of man to display his affection to her often or openly, she never really knew where they stood. She never knew what his plans were for them or if he even had any plans. She didn't know if he cared for her one night and forgot about her while on his missions. It was because of these thoughts that doubt slowly began to cloud her mind and her heart.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dun dun duuuun…So is it a nice beginning? Razer's a ladaaayz maaan oooOooh yeaaah Review review!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bumped into

**To all my faithful reviewers Lotsa Thanxies…:sigh: I get tired of typing U guys in all the time but U know who U R Lol. Jaksgirl.not had suggested maybe longer stories and failedmarshmallow suggested I break up the paragraphs a bit so it makes it easier to read. It's weird though because when you're writing on Microsoft Word the chapter looks long to you and it feels long writing it, the chapters are usually three of more pages each (This one is almost five) and then I triple space between paragraphs like they suggest on this site but once I post it up it still looks squished and short…Grr. Well I'll try to make them look longer or at least include more chapters and as for the breaking up the paragraphs a bit, I'll work on it :flashes her cheesy smile: Thanks for the suggestions. Now BACK to Razer being a ladaaayz maaaaan!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

After some time, during the racing events, Keira offered Jak an upgrade on his vehicle. Of course cars and gadgets were her expertise but deep down inside, she knew she also did it so that she could spend some one on one time with him. Of course she expected Daxter to be there but she was used to that. With everyone being poisoned, all she wanted to do was be with him as often as she could. Even if he had to act differently because of the circumstances, she didn't care. She enjoyed his company and hoped he had felt the same.

"I need a GB spanner, please" she held her hand out toward Daxter so that he could hand her the piece she needed.

"What's a spanner?"

"That one" she pointed in the direction of where it was laying.

"That one?"

"No, that one" she pointed again.

"I knew that"

"You sure know your way around cars, Kiera" Jak had complimented her, arms crossed, watching her at work.

Keira smiled at this and took it as her best opportunity to hit on him "I can handle tools. But that's not all I'm good at... Jak" She leaned on Jak's shoulder when she had said the last part of her comment. She had come on to him before when she was arguing with her father about racing and he refused. Jak asked if she was ok and she told him how she was tired of being treated like a little girl. Changing the subject, she admired his car and offered the upgrade only if he asked "nicely" but he didn't get the hint. Daxter had to hit him in the head and still he seemed as if he didn't realized it. So she told him she'd talk to him about "nice" later but unfortunately that later never came. So now here she was taking another shot and her moment was ruined when she heard the footsteps approaching them, the voice that came with the footsteps ruined it even more.

Razer walked in toward them, "Oh look. The grease monkeys are busy putting their toy cars together. So I can take them apart" He smiled slyly and she cringed at him. He shot her a glance and she felt the sweat in her palms emerging. Now he knew that she was with Jak. She wondered how he felt about that.

"This is a private party, Razer" She was happy to hear Jak say that, it meant that he too, wanted to spend time alone.

"Of course, I just came by to tell you I'm officially coming out of retirement, just for you Jak. Everyone's screaming for us to swap paint. And when it's all over, this town won't mourn your passing, they'll only lament how much money they lost betting on a loser" She was disgusted by his behavior by the time he had walked out and even worse, he had put Jak in a bad mood, just what she needed. Just when she had some time with him, he comes in and cuts it short.

"Thanks for the upgrade Keira, I'll catch you later" was all he said to her with a wave as he stormed out of the garage. She was left arms open with a wrench in one hand and jaw hanging open as well. He was gone. She gripped tighter on the cool metal in her palm before rashly throwing it across the room, growling to herself. _Screw the upgrade. I'll do it in the morning. Now I'm not in the mood either. _And she decided to head back to the Inn. A warm bubble bath would soothe her a bit.

She got out of the elevator and stepped into the hall. It was a long hall dressed with green marble walls and golden frames of racers throughout history. Every few frames were doors leading into the suites and the hall split at the end to lead to more rooms and identical walls. It was deserted because it was late. Only a few elderly maids pushing carts full of towels and accessories trudged through the halls. She sighed to herself and silently wished it wasn't so deserted. It didn't make her mood any better. She stared down at the red carpet as her feet walked along it, toward the direction of her room. It was then that she felt a heavy body roughly bump into her. She slightly stumbled back a bit and regained her posture to look up to see whom she had crashed into. It was him, again!

"Milady, we meet again…or should I say Jak's girl" he slightly bowed again just like he had done before.

Her brows furrowed as she glared at him, trying to look as intimidating as she possibly could. "I'm his mechanic, thank you very much. And by tomorrow morning I'll make sure I have his vehicle ready to burn rubber on the tracks right by you in the finish line"

He smiled widely at her, "My, my, you have quite an attitude on you, and I'm _sure_ you will put your impeccable skills at best on his vehicle _but_…you are wrong with one thing. I'll be passing by _him_ in the finish line"

Her eyes closed slightly with anger when he said this and she spat out in response, "What are you doing here Razer?"

"Oh just visiting an acquaintance you could say" he took out a cigarette from the front pocket of his trench coat and stuck it behind his ear, "Shouldn't your driver being accompanying his faithful mechanic at this hour? Especially in this city and under the dangerous circumstances, a man should make sure his lady gets to her door safely hmm hmm hmm hmm" He let out his confident laugh as he awaited her answer. He raised a brow at her once he saw her anger grow and it seemed for a split second, she struggled to respond with a come back.

"I can take care of myself" she scowled at him and stormed past him. She heard him walk toward the elevator and it was then that she had realized what he said earlier. Her eyes widened and she turned around quickly to yell back to him. He was already getting into the elevator, "Acquaintance? Mizo! Where is he?" and he simply smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders as the silver doors closed in front of him. _That bastard. Wait till I tell Jak tomorrow._ She stopped in her tracks when she thought this, she felt a bit embarrassed to share what Razer had said about them and angry because as much as she hated to admit it, a part of what he said was right. Why didn't he walk her to her room? Why wasn't he with her? They're poisoned and they have people out to kill them and yet, he's nowhere to be found. What bothered even more is that she had to hear it from Razer of all people. _Also, what the hell does Razer care?_ _Is he just doing it to mock me? What did he mean by under the circumstances, was he threatening me? …or is he really looking out for me? _

She shook the thoughts from her head as she entered the darkness of her suite. It was a fairly large room with two long windows dressed in white curtains. A full canopy bed topped with golden embroidery on the sheets. There was a bathroom to the side complete with hot tub. She saw the chocolates on her pillow, it seemed the maids had changed the sheets. She slowly walked up to the chocolates and unraveled one of them to put in her mouth. She didn't bother to turn on the light. It felt lonely being in that big suite by herself. She silently envied Ashelin and Torn who were sharing a room together next store. Even tattooed, tough, war-ridden Ashelin and Torn were open enough with their relationship to share a room. Jak had booked a room with Daxter and her father and for some strange reason she ended up alone. She definitely didn't want to share a room with Rayn, which was not the face she'd be happy to see when she woke up in the morning remembering she was poisoned. Well at least Rayn has her own suite too, she thought. She slipped off her boots and socks and pitter-pattered on the hard wood floors to the bathroom. After a few minutes wait, she slipped into the warm water inside the tub, white bubbles and foam floating on top. She had brought a radio in with her, sitting on the ledge by the tub and she turned the knob to find a station. She relaxed her head against the plastic cushion pillow attached to the back of the wide square tub. The tub was made to fit two and here she was sharing it with no one. It depressed her a bit. She closed her eyes and decided, _Tomorrow morning, I'm gonna make sure I get up early and put that upgrade on Jak's car. I'm gonna do it, for him._


	3. Chapter 3 : Calla Lilies

**Look at me spoiling U guys by posting up two chapters at a time again :claps for herself in pride: Lol jk. I forgot to give extra thanxies to Jaksgirl.not for writing my name on her profile under her fave authors :sobs: OMG I think I'm moving up in the fanfiction world, I'm so touched :sobs louder: I would like to thank my mama and my most faithful companion, my computer ahahahahaha…nvm anyway enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

Bright yellow sunlight streamed from the cracks of the long white curtains on the windows. She slowly opened up her eyes when the alarm clock went off and dragged her hand up to the nightstand to shut it off. She sighed to herself, knowing that she'd rather not get up but Jak was expecting that upgrade and she was supposed to do it last night. She arose from her bed like a zombie and dragged herself to take a shower. After about twenty minutes, she got out and wrapped herself in a towel when she heard a knock at the door. Her heart jumped slightly at the possibility of it being Jak, but she knew that in reality, it probably wasn't him. She frowned at this realization. She called out "Yes? Who is it?"

She heard a young male voice that was not familiar to her respond, "I'm sorry to bother you so early madam, but I have a special delivery for you"

_Special delivery?_ She wondered as she peeked through the peek hole on the door to see who it was. She saw the brunette young man's face, dressed in the red employee suit of the Inn with a name tag that read "Ted" on the left side of his chest. She raised an eyebrow in question as she unlocked the door. Her eyes widened and she let out a surprised gasp when she saw what he was cradling in his hands. It was a bouquet of white Calla Lilies. He gently handed them to her before bowing with a "enjoy your stay at the Inn" and walked away. She quickly stuck her head outside the room, looking both ways to see if anybody had seen the exchange. The coast was all clear so she closed the door behind her and carried the bouquet to a beige vase in between the windows. There were already flowers in them but she pulled those out so that she can put the lilies instead. Once she threw out the other flowers, she rushed back to the lilies, searching for anything that would hint to her who had taken the time to send this special delivery to her and at this hour. She had spotted the white card with silver edges, hidden within the white bunch and grabbed it. _Just when I thought you had forgotten me Jak _and she smiled while opening the card. Her smile slowly faded as she read it.

_Keira, Milady_

_I apologize for the strangeness of this delivery but I had found out your name from the Inn clerk and decided to take it upon myself to send these to you. I didn't bother to send roses because even though your driver doesn't realize it, a special mechanic like you deserves special flowers for all the work she does. See you when I pass the finish line._

_Razer_

_Ps: Glad you got to your room safely._

She slowly placed the card back into the flowers, staring down at them. Her heart dropped because they weren't from Jak, but then again who was she kidding? Jak would never send flowers. It was a nice thought while it lasted. She debated with herself if she should keep the flowers or throw them out. They were so beautiful with the sunlight kissing against their white petals. She was always so used to being at the garage getting all full of oil and smut. It was rare that she saw such beautiful things, especially living in Haven City. Her fingers traced the ends of one of the petals and she finally decided. _Razer is right! He may be our enemy but I do deserve to feel special for all the work that I put into everyone's cars. And if no one is going to appreciate me than so be it. _A satisfied grin spread across her face as she walked away and continued to get ready so she could head out to the garage. She didn't feel guilt anymore. She didn't care if Jak saw the flowers. It's not like she would pursue a friendship or anything else with the fairly older man because after all he was Mizo's scum. She just wanted to keep the flowers that's all. It had made her morning a good one.

That afternoon, her long morning efforts had not gone to waste. As she had hoped, Jak won the race against Razer. Jak and Daxter did not return to the Inn by the time Keira had seen the news report hosted by G.T. Blitz. She guessed they must've been watching from over at the tracks. Keira sat at the edge of her bed while watching the TV in front of her. G.T. Blitz walked into view.

"And here he is ladies and gentlemen, the man who beat the mighty Razer. How does it feel to still be breathing?" Keira nodded at Blitz's usual annoying behavior. It was almost as if he really enjoyed mocking those who died and those who survived the races.

"I just want to win the championship, then we'll talk" There goes Jak, focused on the gold as usual. She couldn't be too upset with him. It wasn't like he was doing all of this for the pure fun of it. He had to do it so that they could get the antidotes.

"Why so truculent with the media, Jak? You're the next big star. The championship seems all but locked up. Of course, every star eventually falls" and that ended the news report. Keira stood up off the bed at Blitz's last comment, hands on her hips and slightly angered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Every star eventually falls" and she moved her head side to side mimicking the blond announcer. She turned off the TV and stood up, searching the room as if to magically find something to occupy herself. She sighed in frustration. It didn't look like Jak was coming back anytime soon. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to go down to the lobby and wait. If she were lucky, Jak would come soon and wouldn't leave her waiting long.

The silver doors of the elevators opened and the turquoise headed girl stepped out into the lobby. The check-in counter was to her left, in front of a sleeping elderly man on a chair and down further was the lounge. It was a large hall with red velvet curtains dressing the long windows. Golden strings and embroideries surrounded the room along with matching seating areas. The mahogany hard wood floors looked recently waxed because of their shine and at the end of the lounge was a lone stage and a grand ebony piano sitting at the center. It seemed untouched and there just for decoration. She walked over to one of the sofa's and sat down, propping her feet up on the footstool in front of her. She opened the latest issue of "Popular Mechanics" magazine and tried to skim through the pages even though her mind was really elsewhere. She was distracted by the sounds of whispers and scurrying feet and when she looked up, she saw a small crowd of people, looking outside at something that had caught their eye. It seemed that something was going on and Keira wasn't usually the type to stick her nose in drama but she was bored enough to let the curiosity get to her. She walked to another sofa near the window so that she wouldn't seem so obvious and looked outside to see what all the fuss was about.

Her eyes widened at the sight. It was Razer, obviously fumed from the loss in the race, kicking the front bumper of his car. He was talking on a cell phone and once he noticed the audience that he had attracted, he simply ran his fingers through his shiny black hair with his free hand and leaned back against the side of his car, calm again. She nodded her head at the sight and began admiring his vehicle, red and black, sleek and sharp. She admired the curves and how clean it was kept even through the deadly races. _Could be a Havoc V12 but I'm not sure, I need to get a closer look. It seems his tires are the newest brand, however they aren't the sturdiest. That's probably why he lost the race. Just because it's new doesn't always make it improved._ Dazed in her admiration for the vehicle, she hardly noticed the approaching footsteps coming toward her.

"I see you like my vehicle" Keira looked up at Razer, slightly startled. He lit the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled, looking down briefly at Keira who now seemed to have adjusted to the situation and looked up at him, cringing in anger.

"Not really, I was just looking at everything that was wrong with it" she shook her head and stood up from the couch, about to walk toward the elevators. He called out to her, exhaling the nicotine trail from his lips.

"Heading back to your room with such haste? Hmm hmm hmm hmm" he looked around, knowing it would mock Keira, "My my, you're winning driver seems to be missing in action, again. What is wrong with this picture?" He raised a satisfied brow at her once he saw her body stiffen at his comment and she spun around.

"I don't need your comments Razer. It is none of your concern," she lashed out at him.

He shrugged his shoulders and took another puff of his cigarette, then he lightly tapped the residue on the floor, calmly as if they were having a conversation between friends. "You're right. It isn't my concern. I just couldn't help but notice how such a talented mechanic like yourself who is blessed with both skills and beauty, would be left sitting in the lobby, waiting on her driver, hoping he'd give her at least a thank you"

She quickly stomped over to him. She had reached her boiling point. She pointed up to his chin and he stepped back slightly, smiling deviously at her knowing he had pushed a nerve, "For your information, I wasn't waiting for him. I was simply reading my magazine in the lobby until I was rudely disturbed by your disgusting behavior outside. Then you have the nerve to come in here, pissed off because Jak won against you in the race and decided to take it out on me. Well let me tell you something, I am not the one and I'd appreciate it if from now on you'd just butt out" her brows were furrowed as she stared up into his dark emerald eyes. Without warning, she felt his free hand brush against her jaw line and his smile had faded. He seemed to be searching for her weakness in her eyes. She snatched her face away from his grasp and stared down at the floor. He walked past her, slightly brushing against her shoulder. She stood there, unsure of what to do or what to say now. It was an awkward moment.

She heard his voice behind her, " For your information, I wasn't taking anything out on you. I was simply pointing out a fact. Feel free to take a look at my vehicle anytime. At least then, you're efforts wouldn't go unnoticed" and she expected to hear his arrogant laughter after he had said that but she didn't. She felt as if she had been slapped in the face. She just stood there, speechless, fumbling with her fingers at her sides. She finally decided to turn around and head back to her room. She had left her magazine behind but she didn't care. Her eyes slightly burned. What Razer had said to her hit her and it hit her hard. No matter how much she flirted with Jak or no matter how many upgrades she gave him, he barely ever seemed to notice. He was always so wrapped up in the races or everything else that was going on, and yes, even though he had no choice but to think only of the races because of their poisoning, why couldn't a part of him leave some room for her? Why couldn't he at least give her a thank you or come to her room at night. She would think that with the thought of them possibly dying because of the poison, that he'd want to spend some time with her. Then again she knew Jak was confident, she was sure he didn't think he'd lose the races and that is why he didn't see the point of acting like he was going to do.

_You're not invincible Jak. You shouldn't take things for granted. _These thoughts burned rage into her as she walked out from the elevator and down the long green hall. When she got to the end of the hall, she turned right. Her room was two doors down. Just as she was fumbling with the golden key in her pocket and looked up in the direction of her suite, she saw him. Jak was sitting on the floor next to her door, his arm leaning on his knee and it seemed he had fell asleep waiting for her. He was still in his racing suit, blond hair slightly messy and his cerulean eyes were closed and peaceful. His chest slowly rising in and out as he breathed. They must've just missed each other when she went down to the lobby. Usually she would've felt unbelievable joy that Jak was there waiting for her return, instead she rolled her eyes and the sight of him angered her more. She quickly walked over to her door and jammed the key into the lock. She didn't care if he woke up seeing her like this. She heard his groggy husky voice beneath her.

"Keira?"

She didn't turn to him and responded calmly, "Yes?"

"Can I- talk to you for a bit?"

"If you'd like" and she opened the door. She held it open so that he can walk in as well and closed the door behind him. Without a word she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She didn't need to give him permission so that he could make himself comfortable. She saw the light streaming from underneath the door and the voices from the TV. She took a deep breath to relax herself and splashed some water on her face. She grabbed one of the royal blue hand towels on the rack behind the door before opening it to enter the suite. The towel was still rubbing on her eyes before she had brought it down to see something she wished that she hadn't. Fear shook her body causing her hands to tremble as her jaw slightly dropped. Jak was standing by the vase of Calla Lilies between the windows, with the small white card in between his fingers. His jaw was hanging just like Keira's and his eyes were widened with shock. He didn't seem angry, or at least not yet. He just seemed very confused. He turned to face her slowly, she was still clinging the hand towel in her hands, and he met her eyes for what felt like an eternity. He lifted the card slightly as if to show her.

His voice was low and but stern. She thought she had heard him slightly lose his voice and his eyes were lost while looking at hers, "Keira…wha-what is this?"

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**AH HAH! CLIFF HANGER! Haven't done THAT to you guys in a while huh::Clunk: Oww: rubs her head from the unidentified object thrown at her head: Sorry. So Jak has found flowers from another man in her room! An older man whose also a racer and works for Mizo! (By the way Razer is 31, it's on his profile on Jak X, Keira is 18) Run Keira run! So what's gonna happen now? Also you'll be happy to know that this story looks like it'll turn out just as long as my first fic or longer. Review!**

**Let me know if you spot any errors or typos in the last two chapters because I didn't get to proof read them as much as I should've.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Confrontation

**Hello everyone. Well I was asked what my muse was. What is it that inspires me? Well since I'm still kind of new to fan fiction I was never quite clear on what a muse was and a couple of other terms as well so feel free to educate me. Words like muse, One Shots and I looked up angst in the dictionary like OooooOo I see. N also found out what lemon was a long time ago the haaard way. I was like "May contain lemon? Hmm lets see what this is" N I came out like "My eyes! My ears! The horror! OMG Kakashi molesting Sakura AHHH" N I got traumatized. Ahahaha. Well Jak inspires me of course. I had recently finished a Jak X and just like certain other series that I'm fanatical about like Kingdom Hearts, I will run through a crowded store with a bat if there was only one copy left like MOVE BTCHES where's my game! Plus Jak is hawt! Ok well enough about me, on with the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

She stood there speechless, searching for the right words that would make this nightmare go away. She was so angry with everything that she didn't realize that the lilies were still in the room when she had let him in. Not that she wanted to hide anything from him but still, this did not make things look good for them. She felt the sweat building up in her trembling hands, still clenching onto the hand towel as if it would help ease what she was feeling. She attempted to walk toward him but he raised his other hand up to stop her in her tracks. He looked down at the vase beside him, shoving the card back into the flowers. He brought his hand back to his side in which he then clenched his fists, his brows began to furrow and she watched helplessly as she saw the anger grow in him. Somehow she was able to find words and almost with a shout she yelled, "Jak! This isn't what it looks like. I can explain"

He refused to meet her eyes again as he spoke, "I don't know whether to be angry at the idea of you having something with some other guy or angry at the fact that he's our enemy and you're somehow betraying us…betraying me"

"No Jak, it's nothing like that. I would never-"

"Keira, do you know what this means? This guy has tried to kill me out on the tracks Keira! Kill me! Shoot me! Blow me up! He works for Mizo and it was because of Mizo that Krew poisoned us and dragged us into this mess. And as if that wasn't enough, here I find flowers from him in your room, calling you _milady_ so it seems that you two have crossed paths before. And what did he mean by _glad you got to your room safely_? Do you understand what this is!" His voice rose higher with each sentence even though he tried his hardest not to yell at the trembling girl standing in front of him. This was his childhood friend, his mechanic, the only woman he had ever really been with. He kissed her, held her, slept with her, and shared his deepest secrets with her. This couldn't be happening. He could not accept that this was happening, not now, not ever.

Keira's lips began to quiver and her eyes burned, "Jak, please…let me explain. Would I ever do something without reason? Do you really believe that I…I betrayed you?" her voice was low but trembling. She looked up at Jak's eyes, vulnerable just like hers. She rushed up to him and even though he didn't turn to look at her, he didn't stop her actions. She wrapped her arms inside his and held tight, as if she felt he'd disappear at any moment. The scary part was, that it might actually happen. After some hesitation, she was relieved to feel his arms embrace her back and hold her just as tight against him. She felt his heart pounding fast against her chest. They stood there in silence, locked in embrace. Finally she looked up at him without a word, his expression was sincere again and she led him to her bed so that she could explain. She explained to him how she had first bumped into him on her way to the garage when he went to confront him; how he kissed her hand and she didn't know how to react. At the time she didn't know who he was and simply excused it as some strange older man trying to hit on her. She also told him about when she had bumped into him inside the Inn and he wouldn't tell her if he was visiting Mizo. That was why he had sent her the flowers and even though she tried to leave out some of the details on what he commented on with Jak and Keira's relationship, Keira told Jak what he had said about walking her to her room safely under the circumstances. Jak's eyes widened when he heard that part and it seemed that it deeply angered him but she continued. After he lost the race to Jak, she waited in the lobby for his return but instead Razer had come to conversate with her. She told Jak how he pissed her off again and that's when she came up to her suite and found him sleeping in the hall awaiting her return. His hand was placed gently on hers as she spoke. She turned her hand over to entangle their fingers, hoping he understood where she was coming from. His eyes were focused on her the entire time as he listened intently, making sure to hear every word.

"So what exactly did he say to you in the lobby that pissed you off?"

She hesitated a bit, "Nothing really…just…" she turned away from him. She felt the anger rising in her again. She felt him squeeze her hand with reassurance.

"Keira, you could tell me. What is it?" he was surprised to hear her voice muffled in sobs.

She finally turned to him, eyes holding in her tears as she lashed out at him, "He asked me where my _driver_ was? How could such a talented mechanic with both skills and beauty go unnoticed? Why was _I_ waiting for _your return_ in the lobby hoping to at least get a thank you from you? The night before he asked why you weren't making sure I got to my room safely under the circumstances that people were being sent out to kill us? He made me feel like a damn fool, a damn fool because of you!" She violently threw his hand away from hers and stood up, walking toward one of the windows. As she stared into the Indigo night through the glass, she crossed her arms in frustration, nails digging into her arms. It seemed that she had left Jak in shock on the bed, mouth hung open and speechless. He didn't know what the hell to do with himself or what to say to her. Still she spoke again, this time a bit more calm but he could tell she was still containing her emotions, "We're poisoned Jak. I would've thought that because of that fact, instead of being your usual confident hero self, you wouldn't take me for granted. You wouldn't take life for granted"

She heard the timid footsteps approach her. Two strong hands grasped her arms and he slowly spun her around to face him. Still holding onto her arms, he gazed into her shining eyes still holding in tears, he spoke calmly, "Keira…Is that what you truly believe?" She didn't reply and he saw the doubt in her eyes. He gasped in disbelief and he suddenly turned his face away from her in anger. She felt his grip on her slightly tighten, "You really do huh…" He released her and brought his hands to his sides. He had looked so defeated. Jak felt the guilt overwhelming him, like everything that was happening was his fault. He was the one that convinced everyone to see what the fuss was about when they were invited to go over Krew's Will. It was because of him that they were poisoned. It was because of him, that another man was slowly working his way into Keira's heart, the only woman that had known him best, or at least so he thought. It was because of him and the way he carried himself, that she was there, doubting everything that he had ever felt for her, all because he was always lost in everything else. He should've known better but he didn't. Even Daxter had suggested once or twice that he should've stopped by to see Keira if only for a few minutes and he always replied that the races came first. The missions came first, being a hero came first. Without the gold, they'd never get the antidotes. However even though he knew Keira understood that, she needed to know that in their time of disparity, that he had not forgotten her. His thoughts were interrupted when Keira violently crashed onto the hard wood floor, on her knees and cupping her mouth. Deadly coughs escaped her lips as she cupped her mouth trying to gasp for air. He dropped to the floor in front of her in a panic, grabbing her wrists, "Keira? Are you ok? What's wrong?" he was trying his hardest to keep his voice from cracking.

Her coughs turned into wheezes and suddenly she seemed to be breathing fine again. She looked up into his concerned eyes and whispered, "I'm fine. I guess my emotions are getting the best of me" Suddenly it struck him and it seemed panic had taken over him completely.

"Keira, look at me" she obeyed, "How does your stomach and your throat feel?" He stood desperate for an answer.

Baffled, she replied, "Well they feel fine now but I felt a burn when I was coughing. It's gone now though"

His eyes widened and his hands trembled on her wrists, he looked away from her. "It's the poison, it's traveling through your body faster because your body isn't as strong as me and the others"

She stammered, "Bu-but how could that be? Daxter seems fi-"

He cut her off, "It's the stress…you have been stressed on and off ever since we came here and you have been straining your body because of it. Your stress level was high just now and that's why you felt the symptoms suddenly overwhelm you"

This time she let the warm salty tears flow freely down her pale cheeks. She quickly tried to wipe them away, "Oh my God. Now look at me. What do I do? I'm just making it worse. How do I- how do I make it go-" and he suddenly pulled her shaking body close to his. He rubbed her back until she calmed down while they stood on their knees. He eventually carried her over to the bed and lay there with her locked in his arms. Eventually her trembling ceased and as time went on, he felt her breathing steady. He looked down at her to see that she had exhausted herself to sleep. He laid her back against the pillow and covered her with the golden silky sheets. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her body did not stir. She looked so peaceful and he gazed at her briefly before getting up to walk out of the room. He flicked off the lights on the wall besides the door as he opened it, taking one last glance at her before he left. Remorse was on his face as he thought to himself.

_I'm sorry Keira…for everything. You do deserve better. I'll make sure we get those antidotes. Rest, you need it most._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aww poor Jak…poor Keira. What's gonna happen now between them? Once again I'll be spoiling you guys with two new chapters instead of one because I thought the next one was too good to wait. It came out long too YAY. I won't be updating for like more than a week so hopefully this should hold you guys off :pushing mad crowd of people behind her, Back you feens! Back: Lol jk. Once again thanks for the reviews and don't forget to review these two chapters! **

**Another new reader has joined my already faithful reviewers! Boss Dumpling, themakeroflight and Avacado Platypus. I'm currently reading Boss Dumpling's story, Avacado's and Goodmorningbeautiful's cross over story. Ain't it great to participate :cheesy smile:**


	5. Chapter 5 : Sabotage and suspicion

**:sniffles: OMG my nose is killing me damn winter curse U! Anyway it doesn't interfere with the writing. Long chapter ahead. Hope U enjoy and once again I won't be updating for a bit but I'll be reading the reviews Yay I love reviewers. They make me wanna bake cookies for all of them ahahahaha not all there maybe…hmm**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

The sunlight kissed against her eyelids as it poured in from the white curtains. Keira fluttered her eyes open, shielding her eyes from the light. Her body felt slightly weak. Her head throbbed. She turned over on her side away from the window, pulling the covers up to her chin. She reminisced on what had happened the night before.

_What happened last night? Oh yeah…I made Jak feel like shit. He deserved it though. Then I fell to the floor and cried like a helpless little baby. Great, lets just prove my father right by acting like a little girl._ She thought of how Jak had reacted to her and how he must've felt. She remembered the concern in his eyes when she couldn't breathe and she could almost still feel his warmth around her. Suddenly she heard the alarm go off, she always reset it before she left. Her eyes widened at the time. _Two in the afternoon!_ _I must've set it wrong._ _Oh my God! _Her body shot up from the bed in a panic._ We're still in the Grand Prix for the Yellow Eco Cup! I missed the race! I fell asleep in my clothes! I gotta take a shower and get outta here!_ She ran over toward the bathroom, throwing off her boots in the process. _I'm so sorry Jak. I hope I didn't distract you from your race._

She left the Kras City Inn and as she drove the one-hour drive towards the Haven City tracks as fast as she could, she let all the memories run through her mind freely. She thought of everything with Razer, what had happened with Jak and her own feelings. She thought of everything that had happened because of Krew and Mizo and everyone being poisoned. Most of all she wanted to make last night up to Jak. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on him? The final race was coming tomorrow. It would be back in Kras City. Even though she didn't feel that confident with where they stood in their relationship she wanted to do something that would show that she supported him. She wanted to show him that she wasn't the weak selfish woman she revealed last night. She wanted to be by his side, just like always and not worry about the future until after everything was cleared up with the Mizo and Krew situation. She knew exactly what she needed to do and she decided that tomorrow she would show everyone including Jak, where she stood.

She parked her car in the parking lot and ran to the track garage, hoping someone would be there. Constant apologies swarmed through her head and as she ran closer to the garage entrance she saw Torn running out. His arms up to his elbows seemed to be stained in dried car oil. He seemed really upset and once he had eye contact with her, a feeling of relief spread through him. He ran up to her and grasped her shoulder, pointing back toward the garage. He was slightly out of breath, "Oh Keira, Thank God. Jak's in the garage. Listen, it's not looking good right now. His car was sabotaged in the race. We need you to look at it"

"What? Sabotage? What do you mean?" he released her shoulder as they both ran toward the garage entrance. She felt her anger and confusion building up but she tried to control it, remembering what Jak had said about the poison. _Razer better not have had anything to do with this!_

"His weapons, they wouldn't work. They were jammed and it looks like his car was armed with explosives that didn't originally belong to the vehicle. It was almost as if someone wanted him to explode in the race but thankfully it didn't pull through"

"Oh my God" they had already went through the entrance and into the hall leading to one of the garage rooms for the racers. When she entered, she saw Jak leaning his forehead on his arms that rested on the side of the car. His jacket was off to reveal his short sleeve shirt and arms, also stained with oil. She felt Torn's reassuring hand upon her shoulder and he nodded to her before he ran back out again. She approached Jak cautiously, knowing he must've been really upset. She was sure she had already missed his cursing fit and his punching the car with his fists. Daxter was across the room, sleeping inside of a tire. It seemed that they had been here trying to check out the vehicle themselves and of course Daxter got tired. She should've been there. She walked up behind him but he didn't seem to notice. "Jak? I heard what happened…" she spoke timidly and she was surprised when he spun around with a sigh of relief.

"Keira. Thank God. Torn and I were taking a look at it but we still can't really figure out what happened and where the explosives might've come from" He was concerned.

"Well I'm your girl" she grinned proudly as she pointed to herself. She walked over to the toolbox next to the snoring ottsel and opened it. She grabbed a flashlight and a pair of goggles. She brushed her hair back before sliding the goggles on her eyes and flicked the flashlight on with a determined look on her face. Jak watched her as she did this and tried to contain smiling, whenever it came to cars or technology of any kind, she knew what she was doing. She slid herself beneath the car and yelled out to Jak, "Jak hand me the screwdriver with detachable tops" He slid the small kit under the car next to her. He heard the small squeaks of what seemed like she was unscrewing something. While at work, she continued to talk to Jak, seriously this time. "Jak…I'm sorry"

She heard him call down to her, "For what Keira?"

She sighed, "For last night and for not being here today when I was needed…I don't know what I would've done if the explosives had gone off" She received silence in response and just assumed he didn't know what to say at the moment. She finally unscrewed the box and gently cradled it in one arm as she slid herself out from underneath the vehicle with the other. When she slid out, Jak was on one knee beside her, staring down at her with a stern expression that she couldn't read. She gave him a baffled look and he got up, offering his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to him. He gently pulled the box from her arm and placed it on the hood of the car. She watched and studied his actions as he suddenly pulled her against him without warning, wrapping her in his firm embrace. Her body stiffened and her hands stood in the air not knowing what to do. She closed her eyes and just when she was about to wrap her arms around his neck, he quickly backed away.

"It's ok. I'm glad that you're here now" and she smiled. What he had just done was confusing to her but she didn't want to spoil it by questioning it. She turned her attention to the box on the hood of the car and moved it on the trunk. She beckoned for Jak to stand beside her. She observed it for a moment, gently poking inside it with her fingers and finally lifted the goggles on top of her head.

"Ok, so these are the explosives. You guys were right. They were obviously planted there. Now this is what happened. In theory, from what I studied on explosives, you're supposed to attach this blue wire to the black one on the bottom of your vehicle. The black wire leads to the fuel tank and connecting it with the blue would cause an explosive reaction once you pressed the gas pedal of your car, however…whoever did it seemed to be in a rush. Instead of connecting the black and blue wire, they intertwined the blue wire with the red and yellow wires that are automatically connected in one wire. The red and yellow wires connect to your weapons and that's why your weapons wouldn't fire. So instead of making your car explode as they probably planned, they jammed your Yellow and Red Eco weapons instead"

She walked over to the computer nearby the car and wiped her hands on a towel before beginning to type. Jak looked intently at the screen, pondering what she was doing. She went to the main website that held the racing events and recorded the sport throughout history. There you could find each racer's profiles along with their records. She typed in the brand of explosives that were planted on Jak's car in the search engine and George Thomas Blitz popped up. It was an old profile with all his information, including his birth date and the day he died. She pointed at the screen so that Jak could see what she was reading aloud, "Cause of death, mysterious explosives were planted on his vehicle, causing it to explode when the gas pedal was pressed. Sadly he left behind a wife and a son who was named after him. We will always remember the legacy of G.T. Blitz and we hope that his son, who shares the same name will carry on his legacy" She slowed down as she finished it off, both of their jaws hanging. She clicked on the link with the actual newspaper article containing the exact details of the explosives used. "So this is G.T. Blitz's father and that's what the G.T. stands for. He must've gotten rid of the Jr. at the end of it. Anyway, so we don't know who planted the explosives but we do know that whoever planted them on your vehicle was the same person that planted them on the vehicle of Blitz's father, except back then they were able to connect the wires successfully and failed this time" She turned her head to see that Jak was staring at her in amazement. She felt the heat beginning to burn in her cheeks and he grinned at her.

To save her from further embarrassment he placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Well it looks like we really got somewhere thanks to you. I think we need to pay Blitz a visit. If he knows any info. on his father's death we might be able to gather some clues on who planted the explosives" She nodded in approval and he continued, "Well since we're in Haven City and there's no Bloody Hook let's check out the Naughty Ottsel" He walked over to the tire where Daxter was still sleeping, tongue hanging out of his mouth. A devious grin spread on Jak's face as he kicked the tire, "Dax, get up. We gotta go"

He got up startled from the kick and looked around frantically, "Who dares to interrupt the slumber of the great orange lightning? Oh it's you. Where are we going?" He yawned and stretched his furry arms as he said this.

"To the Naughty Ottsel, Blitz might be there. I'll explain more on the way. You can get the chance to see Tess if you move your ass because we gotta head over to Kras City again by tonight" and with this, Daxter's eyes shot open and he quickly scurried up Jak's back to his shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's find this bastard so I can see my Tessy baby!" He pointed forward in excitement. Jak and Keira nodded to each other as they walked out of the garage.

While they drove their vehicles to the Naughty Ottsel, Jak radioed everyone to tell them about what they had discovered by looking at the explosives. The only person close enough to meet them at the Naughty Ottsel was Ashelin and she said she'd bring Pecker as company. They were already waiting outside when Jak and Keira pulled up in front of the bar. They nodded at each other in greeting and then walked into the Naughty Ottsel. They each looked around and Jak spotted him first. He nodded toward Blitz's direction and they all walked toward him, all burning with determination. Jak and Daxter slid into the booth that G.T. Blitz was sitting in, hunched over a mug. Kiera, Pecker, and Ashelin stood next to the booth.

Jak was across Blitz and he kept his voice low, "Blitz, we need to talk"

Keira was at the end of the table, hands resting on the surface, "We analyzed Jak's car after it was sabotaged. The explosives used..."

"Were the same type as those that killed your father" Pecker finished off her sentence.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Blitz snarled at everyone as if they had interrupted him with something irrelevant.

Jak found this strange but continued to explain himself. Maybe he was just uncomfortable with the subject. "Don't you get it? The very same people that want us dead also killed your father" Jak leaned in closer to Blitz.

"So the syndicate killed my old man. I'm not surprised. He was arrogant and cocky anyway" he continued to brush them off.

Ashelin was growing impatient with his resistance and jumped in, "These are very bad people. If you know anything..."

"What I know is that the ratings this season are through the roof. And it's only going to get better as the season comes to a close"

Jak was baffled by Blitz's reactions. "So that's it. That's all you care about?"

"It's all I've got. Now, if you don't mind, I have a swarm of cameras waiting" He then slid out from the booth and walked toward the exit.

Everyone followed him with their eyes, staring at him oddly. They were suspicious at his strange behavior. Once Blitz had completely left Jak spoke again, still keeping his voice low so that only those around him could hear, "Maybe he just doesn't want to get involved. But why wouldn't he? That was his father" Keira saw the anger in his eyes. Here was man that at least knew something about his father and didn't want to give a damn about finding out who killed him. She was sure Jak cursed him, cursed him for being lucky enough to know his father for a while before he had passed on. It was the kind of luck that Jak was not fortunate enough to experience. Keira nodded in disapproval of the situation.

Daxter seemed uncomfortable with the atmosphere and broke the silence, "Soooo uhh…I'm gonna head over to the bar for a sec before we head back to Kras City" He scurried his way over to the bar.

Tess was walking across the surface, struggling with a bottle, which to her was heavy since she had been transformed into an ottsel about a year ago. Her blond hair was frizzy and she moved sluggishly as if she had worked all day. She hadn't realized that everyone had walked in since she was so lost in her work. Only two men were at the bar and a group of four at a table. Even if the day was busy, thankfully tonight wasn't. Daxter crept up behind her and without warning, pulled her against him from the back. She yelped and almost dropped the bottle she was pushing. Luckily it didn't fall and when she turned her face to look over her shoulder at the furry face nuzzling her neck she squealed in delight. She quickly turned, jumping on him as she wrapped around his neck, "Daxter! I'm so glad to-" her words turned into a yelp as they both fell over behind the bar with an Oomph. It seemed that Tess had jumped too hard on Daxter and he lost his balance. Jak, Ashelin, Keira and Pecker rolled their eyes at the sight, grinning and nodding. Innocent whispers of apology were heard behind the bar, "Oh Daxxie poo are you ok? I'm sorry"

Daxter yelled out in response, not only to Tess but to the others as well, in a muffled cracking voice, "I'm ookaaay. Tess kind of landed on me but we're in one piece. Do not be alarmed. Orange lightning is not injured" They heard Tess giggle with glee.

Jak yelled to his furry companion behind the bar as he got up, walking toward the exit, "Alright Dax, you got two minutes. We gotta get going" They all walked out the exit, leaving Daxter behind.

Meanwhile behind the bar, Daxter was sprawled out on the floor with Tess hovering over him. She straddled him as he rubbed his head, wincing with pain. He had bumped his head when they hit the floor. Tess brought her tiny pink lips to kiss the bump on his head and stared at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"

A wide grin spread across Daxter's face as he sat up with Tess still straddling him. "Ehh don't worry about it. There's nothing better than having my Tessy poo fall on top of me, I'm the hero remember? Rescuing his poor damsel from falling off the high treacherous cliff" He spoke dramatically and she laughed. It seemed that she had regained all her energy just by seeing Daxter again. He finally stood up, holding her hand in his. His expression turned serious. It was not a face he wore often since he was always being the humorous one but around Tess, it tended to show more. "Time for me to get back. The final race is tomorrow" He stood facing her, waiting for a response.

Her eyes trembled with worry and disappointment, "Oh…tomorrow huh? You're…you're coming back right?" She had already been informed about the poison and about the death threats on their heads.

Daxter smiled again to lighten the intensity in the moment. He hated awkward depressing moments. That's why he always made sure to add his humor in anything possible. "Don't worry. Your orange lightning will return!" he pointed upward, once again being dramatic. He was taken by surprise when he felt Tess pull down his ears so that she could pull his furry orange face to hers. She pressed their tiny lips together with a loud _muah_ and released the red-faced ottsel. He flashed her one last grin before he climbed over the bar and scurried out the exit.

They all drove into the night in silence. Ashelin had went to meet up with Torn so she turned left on a corner, leaving Jak accompanied by Daxter and Keira to continue driving straight in their separate vehicles. After about forty-five minutes they arrived in Kras City. The bright colorful city lights greeted them and lit up the sapphire sky. They stopped at a red light in a four-way intersection when suddenly a classy red and black Havoc V12 pulled up between their vehicles. Keira recognized the arrogant laughter immediately.

"My my, fancy meeting you around here Jak" Razer always made sure to emphasize Jak's name to mock him. Jak's eyes burned into his, flickering black but it was unnoticeable in the dark night. Razer exhaled the nicotine smoke from his cigarette and turned to look in Keira's direction, her car beside his. "Ahh and finally, he is accompanied by his mechanic. Is this a miracle granted by Mar?" He was very sarcastic and he smiled slyly at her, flashing his perfectly straight, white teethe.

She turned and snarled at him, "What'll be a miracle is you winning that race tomorrow"

He laughed again and turned back to Jak, pointing in her direction, "Hmm, that's what I always liked about the girl. She's a feisty one" Jak began to growl at him and she could see his hands clenching the leather on his steering wheel. Razer continued, "As for the race…I'm not worried. Not worried at all"

Jak responded with a threatening tone of voice, "And why is that? Planning to win with sabotage again?"

Razer mocked Jak's efforts of trying to get him to confess to sabotaging his vehicle. However he wasn't the one that did it. He nodded in disapproval. "Jak Jak, you should know that I have more class than that. If I'm going to kill you I'll do it with my bare hands or my own weapons. It's not like I haven't done it before" As much as Razer's cocky attitude made Jak furious, he had to admit, Razer was right. Razer wasn't the kind of person to stab you when you weren't looking, he'd rather look you in your eyes and enjoy it. The light turned green ahead of them. Razer gave a quick wink to Keira and turned back to Jak's cringing face, "See you at the tracks tomorrow lover boy" and he sped off ahead of them. Daxter flung him the finger as he watched him. Thankfully the streets were deserted so no one was honking with impatience behind them. Keira looked over to Jak who was focused on the road ahead of him. It seemed that he didn't want to meet her glance and she saw the anger burning in his onyx eyes. Razer had set his blood boiling. His hands were trembling as he relentlessly clenched the steering wheel as if it was a living thing and he was strangling it. It was a scary sight and it brought fear into Keira's heart. She knew he had to be brimming with anger. Not just because of the sabotage and Razer's arrogant attitude but because of everything that had happened after he had found the flowers in her room. She searched for some sort of reaction in his raging eyes. Without turning to her he spoke coldly, "I think I'm gonna get a drink. Torn and Ashelin should be at the Bloody Hook. Maybe I should meet them there" and without waiting for Keira's opinion he turned left and drove off.

Keira stood there in awe with her mouth ajar. She stared into the direction that Jak had driven off as she saw his vehicle slowly disappear. _Did he just…leave me here? Did he just drive off and leave me here like an idiot? I can't believe this. As if running into Razer wasn't bad enough, now he's just gonna go off and have-a-drink? What a jerk! _Her brows creased in anger as she continued to drive straight towards the direction of the Inn. She couldn't believe what had just happened. _Could've at least invited me along asshole. You think you're the only one around here that needs a drink…So much for not being stressed. _Once again Keira was left feeling helpless. She hated feeling this way, not knowing what to do next. She felt like every day that she spent participating in the racing events, Jak slipped farther and farther away from her. What was worse is that she also felt herself slipping farther from him and instead of resisting it; she was slowly giving into it. She was beginning to get tired of putting so much effort into a love full of doubts and unclear answers. _Tomorrow's the last day Keira. Jak is gonna win the final race and we'll get the antidotes. Everything can get back to normal. I know exactly what I'm gonna do tomorrow and if Jak doesn't feel secure or supported after this then tough luck. _She tried to calm herself as she drove on, letting the wind harshly blow through her turquoise hair. Even though she had convinced herself that the worse was coming to an end, somehow in the back of her mind, as the doubts crept through her heart about Jak, she felt that the worse was only yet to come.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wasn't that an emotional roller coaster? One minute it was happy, then it wasn't, then it was again, then it wasn't…Another cliffhanger yes I know. I needed to make sure my readers don't try and forget about my story while I'm gone for about a week Muahahaha. So that ending should keep you interested. Right::hears crickets chirping: uhhh right? So Keira is real mad now and so is Jak. Hmm I never knew he had a jealous side. Well it's about time he felt it for once instead of Keira so U show him how it's done girl!**

**Review review! I'll post up something next week most likely. Keep spreading the Jak Joy! Jak Joy, good for ya body, good for ya mind.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Awakened

**I'm SO SORRY that I made you guys wait so long! I know I haven't updated in a while and everyone was dying with the suspense I always leave you in. Once again thanks everyone for their reviews and hopefully after these next two chapters you'll forgive me :offers peace huggie: Remember Jak luv is good!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

A loud knock against the door made Keira jolt up from the bed. Her eyes searched in the darkness for any hint of light as they adjusted to the dark shapes around her. It was still night. She squinted her eyes at the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock. _It's one in the morning. What the hell… _She lazily threw the sheets off her body. She shoved over the throw pillows onto floor. _Why do these fancy places always need ten pillows on their beds? _She wrapped her thin arms around herself, shivering and bumpy. She was only wearing a black tank top and purple stretch shorts. She turned and put her feet against the cold wooden floors, creating more goose bumps along her skin. As she stood up she stretched out one arm to feel for the lamp next to the alarm clock and clicked in on, lighting the room with a dim light. She squinted her eyes again getting used to the now barely lit room. She heard the knocking again. _Alright already I'm coming! This better be good._ She pitter pattered over to the door and peeked through the peek hole. _Jak?_ Her eyes widened in surprise as she flung the door open and poked her head out.

His blond hair was messy, his eyes were blood shot and his lips were dry. He looked like he had a rough night. He stood facing her with his shoulders slightly slumped over and his eyes focused on the floor by her toes poking out from the doorway. Something was wrong. He spoke in a low, weary tone, "Can I…come in?"

She pulled the door open wider, "Sure of course" She looked up at him worried but he did not meet her eyes as he stepped in. She closed the door after he stepped in, still watching him as he walked over and heavily sat on the bed. His elbows rested on his knees as he buried his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. He let out a sluggish groan. She walked toward him and gently sat on the bed next to him. She timidly placed her hand on top of his head, inside his blond-green strands. She was concerned. Why would he come knocking to her door after what had happened earlier and at this hour? She whispered to him, "Jak? What happened?" She massaged his head.

"Rayn, she found out that I left Krew to die and practically killed him myself. Blitz came in doing one of his news reports and told her before I could"

She gasped in shock, "Oh my God"

He nodded, still with her fingers in his hair, "Can this get any worse?"

She didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. She wouldn't tell him no because with the way they lived their lives ever since being thrown in this time two years ago, that answer was not a guarantee. Instead she scratched his head once more before bringing her hand back down to link under his arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they stood in silence for a few minutes. He eventually sat up, eyes staring at the floor once again. "I think I'm gonna get to bed now. The final race is tomorrow"

He lifted himself off the bed and just as he was about to walk ahead Keira firmly grabbed onto his wrist and he turned back to look at her in surprise. She looked up at his young weary face, so handsome, the light from the lamp creating trails along his features. Suddenly the desire to trace her fingers along his jaw line and his goatee overwhelmed her. She didn't know why. Maybe it was just because it had been a while since she had noticed how incredibly attractive he was, even when he was tired or stressed. All she wanted to do was feel him, cherish him, and memorize him. She decided not to resist the urge. She got up and he turned to face her. She ran her hand up from his wrist to his shoulder. He kept his eyes focused on hers, unsure of what her intentions were but he did not object. Realizing that he was cooperating she brought her fingers up the side of his neck to his cheek and brought her other hand up to cup his other cheek as well. He closed his eyes as she slowly traced her slender fingers along his sideburns, down his jaw line and beneath his chin. She did this twice more slowly and gently before Jak lifted his hand up to grab one of hers. He brought it down to hold against his chest, against the beating of his thumping heart. He pressed his forehead against hers and Keira whispered, "Jak…remember what you said about the poison and being stressed?" He nodded and she continued, " Well then stop being stressed" They both smiled as she said this.

"Actually I feel a lot better now…thanks" he kept a sincere tone with her.

It had been a long time since she had this kind of experience and intimate moment with him. It was times like this that made her want to beg him to stay by her forever. Yet she knew that was something he would not do. He was Jak. He was Mar. Son of the great warrior Damas. He saved the world and changed their destinies numerous times. He wouldn't be able to stay in one spot even if he wanted to but it was times like this that she just wanted to pretend, pretend that he was a normal guy that would be willing to live a normal life. Then again if he was just a normal guy, he wouldn't be Jak and she loved Jak, more then he'll ever know.

He suddenly turned his head to let a long yawn escape his lips. She pulled her hand away from his and slid into her covers. She opened the sheets and moved over, patting the empty space next to her indicating for him to lie next to her. He looked down at her baffled by her actions and she smiled, "Just like old times" He knew what she had meant. Back in Sandover when they were young and he was mute, whenever one of them was sick, injured or didn't want to be alone, they'd sneak through their bedroom windows and sleep beside each other. It was something that Samos would not have approved of if he had known so it was their little secret. It helped to calm them and sleep peaceful through the night. Jak sat on the bed, removing his boots, socks and throwing his jacket on the floor beside the bed. His hand went to the alarm but she interrupted his actions. "Don't worry it's set right. I checked it a million times this time" and he let a low laugh escape his lips. He placed his goggles on the nightstand before slowly laying down next to her, pulling up the covers to his waist and putting his hands behind his head. Keira shifted her body closer to his as she lay on her side, attempting to rest her head comfortably on his shoulder. He noticed her struggle and brought one of his arms down to pull her closer and hold her against him. She rested her head snuggly on the side of his rising chest. Their breathing was steady and matched perfectly. Jak used his free hand to turn off the lamp before returning it behind his head. By the time Keira had looked up at him again, his mouth was slightly open, letting small warm breathes flow out in his sleep. She grinned contently and finally let her eyelids fall. She wanted to stay awake just a bit longer to enjoy his warmth but she was too tired. She knew that by the time she'd wake up again, he'd be gone, just like he usually was.

Jak, Daxter, Torn, Ashelin, Rayn, Sig and Samos waited in the ready room while watching the large TV screen. Blitz came on to host his news report.

"Welcome everyone to the final race of the season. The winner here will take home all the marbles and virtually run Kras City when it's all over. And the loser... Wait, this just in... There's been a later entry for the Mizo team. Sources say this mysterious wheel jockey is one of the best drivers in the world. So stay tuned for all the death and destruction" Blitz ended his news report with his large cheesy smile. Meanwhile a hologram of Krew popped up over the table lying in the center of the room.

"Well, it's the final race, eh? It all comes down to this. I just hope I didn't miscalculate the poison's potency. Heh heh heh. Win quickly and save yourselves. I want that trophy" His hologram disappeared as Daxter made the first comment.

"I don't feel too good", Daxter announced while rubbing one of his hands along the orange fur on his stomach.

"Me either" Ashelin agreed with Daxter. They all began to feel the burning rise from their stomachs into their throats. They held in the coughs lingering inside their lungs. Jak could slightly taste the salty blood upon his tongue. He knew that they were running out of time. Yet it was up to him to be the leader and the motivation for their group.

"Your father's agent better have those antidotes waiting at the finish line" he threatened Rayn but she hesitated to respond. She knew that even if their group didn't receive the antidotes she could somehow sense that they were going to take their anger out on her, especially Ashelin. She could sense the thirst in her. She almost felt as if Ashelin was murdering her in her mind and she could feel it. It was a terrifying feeling.

"I've got your back, Jak" Sig reassured while placing a firm hand on Jak's shoulder.

"And I've got yours" Ashelin jumped in.

"Hey! Who's got mine?" Daxter pointed to himself feeling forgotten.

Just then the doors to the ready room slammed open. Everyone turned to face the doors. Jak's eyes slightly widened in surprise and even relief but he hid his feelings well. A grin spread across his face at the site of the ambitious woman. Keira walked in with authority and a determined expression on her face like she was ready for anything. She had decided that even though Jak had left some doubts in her mind, she would still be by his side to the very end of this race. Whatever happened after that was something she wasn't concerned about. She just knew that he needed her support through this and that's exactly what she was going to do. This race wasn't just about the two of them but everyone and she understood that. Even if things didn't work out between her and Jak afterwards at least she'd be content knowing they were both alive and healthy.

"I do!" Keira pointed to herself and reassured Daxter.

"Kiera!" it was difficult for Jak to hide his surprise in her. He truly didn't think she'd participate in the race because of Samos and here she was, ready to join the fight.

"Kiera, you're not going to race" Samos' eyes furrowed at the sight of his daughter rebelling against his wishes. He walked up to her about to convince her to obey him.

Kiera placed her fists on her waist and shook her head at her father. She was not in the mood to fight with him and she was going to do this whether he liked it or not. "Daddy, I'm racing, and that's final" she walked off without giving him another word of protest.

Samos placed a worried hand on his head, "Agh! Just like her mother!"

"Let's do this" Torn grinned with confidence and put his hand out. Everyone joined him and huddled together, placing their hands on top of one another's.

"All for one..." Jak started and Ashelin finished with a slightly harsh but successful word of encouragement.

"And one right in the groin" She almost snarled in anger. The group could sense that she could hardly wait to get out on the tracks.

Finally Rayn spoke, feeling more included in the group again, "Let's make Mizo pay!"

With that they all walked out of the ready room, prepared to win at any cost…even if it cost their very lives.


	7. Chapter 7 : Half hearted celebration

**Chapter 7**

"And just then, I pushed Jak to safety as the car exploded in a fiery inferno!" Daxter was standing on the bar telling his tall tales again, with a large beer in on hand. He splashed it around slightly as he told finished off his story. Everyone had gathered at the Bloody Hook to celebrate their victory. They had won the championship and discovered Mizo was G.T. Blitz the entire time, more importantly though, they each received an antidote. They were all alive and relieved from the burning within them that once signified their death at any given moment. Thankfully that moment would never come.

"Wow! Great story, Dax" cheered on Sig. Sig always enjoyed listening to Daxter's stories and humor. Sometimes it made people wonder if he enjoyed Daxter's company more than Jak did.

"Great racing everyone" Torn added to the cheering as everyone laughed.

Keira was sitting on the bar with Jak in front of her, his arms straddling her. Samos walked towards them and with a proud smile he said, "Wonderful driving!"

"Thanks" Jak said confidently. He thought that Samos was complimenting his driving but instead he was complimenting his daughter's, "I was talking to my daughter" and both Jak and Keira nodded with approval.

Rayn walked up to the laughing group, "Well, everyone, I must be on my way. Thank you all for helping me take out my father's enemies. This town will be a better place for it. And thank you Jak... for showing me the light"

Jak shared a friendly hug with Rayn as he said to her, "Take care". Keira then felt a slight jolt of jealousy run through her, after all Jak hadn't even hugged her after all these events and here he was hugging someone else. _Why is it so easy to hug the people that don't need the hugs and not the one you should be hugging? So naïve Jak, as always…_She thought to herself while shaking off the insecure thoughts.

"Be better than your father" Sig added as Rayn walked away from them, hiding the sly grin upon her face that no one would ever know.

"You know, that old girl ain't so bad" Daxter said. He then realized that she had left behind her father's will that was recorded on a data pad. "Hey, she forgot Krew's diary" As Daxter picked it up, a hologram of Krew popped up from it.

"Hello Rayn dear... so it's out little secret, eh? Just pour into your glass first... Three seconds and no more and yours will have no poison. The rest will get a full dose. Ha, ha, ha, haa... Then we'll take down that miserable Mizo and be the top crime family in Kras City! I only wish I could be there to give you a big hug! Like father, like daughter eh?" the image of Krew still disgusted Daxter even after his death. Daxter cringed while the others stood in awe as they watched this discovery.

"Oh my god" Jak's mouth hung open.

Just then Daxter smashed he data pad on the bar, stomping his furry feet on it harshly. It broke into several green and silver metal pieces beneath his feet as he spat at it, "Well let's see how you like that you fat, nasty, son of a…" his curses trailed off.

Torn was behind the bar with Ashelin in his arms, "Who woulda thunk?"

"Well, if you'd all been thinking with your... heads." Ashelin playfully walked her fingers up Torn's shirt and then flicked him in the face when he looked down. Keira had to resist from cringing at the sight of them, not that it disgusted her but she wished that she were having that kind of moment with Jak. She silently decided to herself that she was tired of waiting for that kind of moment. It was time to make it happen. She brought her hand up to Jak's chin, still hung open in shock and closed his jaw. She turned his face to look at hers and it seemed as if he realized in an instant what the lusty look in her emerald eyes meant. He grinned at her mischievously, getting pulled deeper into the moment that Keira was creating for them.

"Yeah, Jak! The important this is we won.. and we're alive" Daxter's mood returned to a good one as he continued to yell from excitement of their victory.

"And we brought down that scumbag Mizo!" as usual Sig joined in the ottsel's rants.

"And we rocked the racing circuit, right Jak! I said, right Jak!"

As Daxter was yelling for Jak's attention he failed to realize that Jak's attention had been caught in Keira's seductive gaze. She had removed her hand from his face so that they can lose themselves in their gazes. She could hardly contain herself from wanting to be closer to him, wanting to feel him on her. Jak stared at the turquoise girl in front of him and felt the same way she was. He hadn't really let his feelings for her take too much control during the racing events because he felt he needed to keep his focus but now that it was all over he was free to lose himself to her. He felt hypnotized by her and he didn't hear Daxter's yelling until he screamed louder and cut them off.

"Hey!"

Jak and Keira turned to scowl at him. Keira's scowl looked twice as threatening as Jak's. Daxter then realized maybe he had interrupted something more than a kiss between them. After all he hadn't really seen them interact at all since a little while before the racing events and it just got worse once they came to Kras City. He wasn't a relationship expert but he sensed that if he didn't allow them this crucial moment, it might not only be the end of him in Keira's angry hands but them as well. He decided to encourage them to prevent his own life being at stake.

"Will you kiss her already! Sheeeesh!"

Kiera couldn't resist her urges any longer. As Jak's attention was still fixed on the orange ottsel, she almost harshly grabbed the collar to his jacket and pulled him up to her. It was a daring move but after how long it had been and all the events that had taken place, she didn't really care. She couldn't remember the last time they had kissed and she so desperately needed to remember what it felt like. She pressed her lips firmly against his and his eyes widened with surprise. He expected to kiss her but he hadn't anticipated that it would happen this way. He could sense the need from her and closed his eyes in defeat, pressing his lips back on hers. He almost felt a feeling of relief spreading through the both of them as they did this. As Keira finally backed away Daxter was finally able to cut in with a comment "Oh yeah... that's what I call a photo finish!" and he took another gulp of his beer.

Everyone laughed again at his comment, especially Keira. She felt the happiness exploding within her after she had kissed him and Jak willingly accepted. She hoped she didn't come on too strongly but with the grin on his face she guessed that he was just as content with it as she was. Still even though they had shared a kiss, what was between them was far from settled. What was going to happen between them when they got to Haven City? As far as she knew Jak still lived with her upstairs from the garage but a few months before coming to Kras City Jak had become more occupied with his missions and traveling. Eventually she rarely saw him and when she did, it was to repair something of his. He had stopped coming to her bedside and when she woke up she wouldn't even be sure if he had come during the night or not. She would find a blanket on the couch and dirty plates in the sink as if he had come to sleep in the living room and left in a rush as he usually did. This disappointed her, living with someone that she didn't even see and what she saw was just the after signs of his presence. Still she tried to understand because she knew that so many people depended on him and he had a lot on his shoulders. Either way it still bothered her and she began to wonder to herself why he couldn't at least wake her before he left or at least let her know he had stopped by after disappearing for days or even weeks at a time. As time went on she even stopped doing the little things she used to do for him, trying to catch his attention. She used to leave him leftover food in the fridge with little post-its and she stopped that, hoping he'd at least become worried enough to question her. But he never did and once again she became disappointed. They always acted as if nothing was wrong when they met and it almost seemed as if they had transformed from what seemed like the beginning of a blooming relationship, back into a friendship. It was like they had made a full circle backwards. Now she wasn't sure of anything. Just because they kissed didn't mean anything. The last thing she wanted was to go back to Haven City and return back to their ritual of practically living with someone who was like a ghost. It pained her deeply just thinking that that was what she was returning to. She knew she deserved better, she deserved someone to be there for her just like she's there for him. She needed to be loved the same way she loved that person even though she knew deep inside she could never love someone as much as she loved Jak. She wondered if he even realized this but since he was naïve at times when it came to her, she guessed he hadn't realized it at all.

Jak suddenly noticed the dazed look on Keira's face. Everyone was lost in their drunken laughter and here she was staring at nothing towards the other side of the room. Her expression was solemn and while he was smiling along with everyone else, it seemed her smile had faded some time ago and he hadn't realized. He gazed at her in worry but she didn't even stir. She was so lost in thought that she didn't feel his eyes on her. He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Keira?" but still she didn't respond. He raised his brows in awe that she was so lost in herself that she didn't even hear him talking to her. He brought up his masculine hand to cup her chin and she jumped at his touch. She let out an almost frightened gasp but he continued anyway. He continued to turn her face to look at him and once her lost gaze was on him he raised his hand up to brush against her cheek. He spoke again, still with a worried tone, "Keira…You ok?"

She nodded and a forced smile spread on her face. He knew it couldn't possibly be real. She placed her hand on top of his still on her cheek, "I think I just wanna go home now. I'm kind of tired"

He turned to face everyone else and announced, "Alright everyone, we've been out long enough. Time to get back home" and everyone cheered at his announcement. By the time he turned to face her again she had already slid off the bar to stand, unwillingly escaping his grasp. He was still worried but began to brush it off, maybe she was just tired.

They headed to their vehicles in silence and Daxter blurted out as they started their engines, "To Haven we go! Wooooh! I'm coming Tessy baby, I'm coming home!" Everyone grinned at one another and began to drive off, following each other's vehicles. Samos had already sat in with Sig and fell asleep. Jak turned just before Keira drove off in front of him, seeing that her smile still had not returned. He continued to drive anyway. They had been away from Haven long enough.

As Keira drove into the night, she felt the cool wind blow painfully on her pale skin. It cooled off the stinging burn she held in her eyes. _Time to go back to Haven. Time to go back to living with a ghost…_ It seemed she had lost hope in a matter of minutes in the Bloody Hook and decided to herself that there was nothing much to go back to in Haven. She was already expecting them same exact thing that was there before, a relationship full of doubts. She was already beginning to feel the anger and defeat growing within her and unwillingly in the back of her mind she vowed to find a man that knew what she was worth.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So feel better now? Spoiled ya again with two chapters and my next one is already half way done. Yup this story's gonna be longer than my first fic YAY. So Keira doesn't seem too happy now that the racing events are over…hmm…as usual I leave you in suspense MUAHAHAHA::offers another peace huggie before getting attacked:**


	8. Chapter 8 : A Date with Danger

**Hey everyone. I changed the car model that Razer drives and made corrections in the chapters that mention it so now he's driving a Havoc V12 which should resemble the car he drives in the game a lot better, this tip was brought to you by Krimzon 1. Thanks for the tip! WOW I'm getting a lot of new reviewers and readers N it makes me a very happy girl Yay so props to all the new fans Goshaha DL-Cinny-La-Mejor and stardust03! So now here's a new chapter N my other one is half way done again so don't worry I won't take long to update. Enjoy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

Keira wiped the warm sweat dripping down her forehead with the back of her hand. She sighed in exhaustion and continued to crank a new set of tires on a customer's car. A week had passed since they had all left Haven City and everyone returned back to their normal lives. Daxter returned to the Naughty Ottsel with Tess, Sig went back to Spargus, Samos continued researching the city and land, Ashelin and Torn returned to their positions and Jak once again returned to never being around and always being busy. She was hardly surprised when the very next day that they had returned from Kras City, she woke up to find that he was missing again. However this time he was sincere enough to leave a note. _Torn called _was all that was written. Of course Keira returned to her work in the garage. She had plenty of repairs to make up for while she was gone. Many customer's eagerly awaited till she came back and now she'd have to give them discounts so they wouldn't think she just left them hanging.

Finally she inserted the last tire on the car and sat against the side of the car in relief. She closed her eyes as she sat on the hard floor, enjoying the cool breeze coming in from the open garage door. It was a hot and muggy day but the breeze made her work a bit more comfortable. Her hands were full of dirt and grease and maybe even her face but she didn't care. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and just as she was about to surrender to the nap that awaited her, she heard familiar footsteps approaching her. The figure stopped in front of her and she raised her head to look up at him.

"My my, are you sure it's safe for you to be falling asleep like that with the garage door open?"

She stared up at him, still unsure of who she was staring at and he smiled widely at her. He thought she looked rather attractive sprawled out on the floor from the exhaustion of fixing a car. He took the last puff of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground, stepping on it and leaning over so that he can help her up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to him. Without a word he pulled a red handkerchief from inside his red and blue trench coat and handed it to her. She raised a brow at him in question but still grabbed the handkerchief from his hand so that she could wipe her forehead and hands.

"So what brings you to Haven Razer?"

"Well just because the championship for this year is over doesn't mean that I have to stop racing. Racing is what I do my dear. I have to be prepared for next year's events" She crossed her arms at him with an unsatisfied expression on her face so he continued, "Why the disgust in your beautiful face? You shouldn't worry, I have a new boss now. She seems to be fond of your group so none of you are on my black list" He still smiled at her, hoping to get a response from her this time.

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you here in my garage?" she handed the handkerchief back to him and he folded it neatly before putting it back inside his coat. She wondered why he'd want to keep it after she had put her dirt and sweat on it. It didn't seem to bother him. She crossed her arms at him again and tapped her foot impatiently.

He let out another one of his arrogant laughs before he answered, "To see you of course" and her brow rose at him in suspicion. "Well I'm a get to the point kind of guy so I was wondering if such a hard working mechanic could be able to take a night off for some fun…with me of course"

"Fun? What kind of fun?"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to do. I just want to take you out and show you what it's like to be with a real man"

She thought for a second, staring at nothing in particular. _Fun huh? Maybe I deserve some fun after being stuck here this whole week waiting on Mr. No Show. It couldn't hurt to just hang out. He's not our enemy anymore so it should be fine…_ "Hmm…well all right but you better not try anything funny" She pointed his finger at him almost already accusing him of something he hadn't done yet.

He grabbed her hand and stuck it against his lips, "Alright my dear, I'll be back tonight at nine. No need to drive your own vehicle, I have mine"

"No thank you. I think I can drive on my own" she snared at him slightly but this just seemed to attract him more.

"Of course I know you are perfectly capable of driving, I'm just simply offering to give you a break" and he walked out of the garage towards his vehicle. Keira nodded before she turned back to the car in the garage and sighed to herself. She felt her body grow weary again and decided to herself that she'd wash up and take a nap before tonight. She quickly cleaned up the garage before retreating upstairs.

At 8:50 pm Keira heard the loud honking beckoning her from the garage entrance. She poked her head out the window to see that Razer was already outside, car parked and smoking as usual. She wondered how he kept his teethe so white with all that nicotine. She nodded to him and he greeted her with a wave. She closed her window and fetched her keys. She walked downstairs after locking the door, running her fingers through her slightly damp hair. She had just come out of the shower not too long ago but with the humid weather tonight she knew it would dry within a few minutes. She decided to just wear the usual. She didn't really see the point in impressing him, besides she didn't know where they were going anyway. She locked the garage door and when she turned around her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that Razer had a single white Calla Lillie in his hand. It was the same kind of flowers he had delivered to her at the Kras City Inn. She grinned at him as she walked up to him, crossing her arms.

He offered her the flower, "A very special flower for a very special lady" he bowed his head slightly when he said this as if she were royalty. He smiled slyly at her and even though she knew there was a life of murder and deceit behind his charming smile, his smile was intriguing enough to make you think otherwise.

"Thanks" She grabbed the flower from him as he went around the car to open the door for her. She tried to keep a solemn expression hoping he wouldn't notice the redness in her cheeks. She wasn't used to being treated this way and she had to admit, it felt nice. She followed him and sat inside. He went back around and started the engine. He threw his cigarette out before they sped off toward their unknown destination.

At the next red light he broke the silence, "You look rather attractive with your hair wet like that you know. It kind of tempts me to think devious things hmm hmm hmm hmm"

She rolled his eyes at his laugh that she was already familiar to. He was so cocky. She changed the subject, "So where we headed?" She turned to face him; his eyes were focused on the road as they continued to drive on.

"To Kras City my dear, where else? There isn't any place good in this poor excuse for a city. I don't understand how you can live here and feel satisfied"

She sighed before responding, "Well you get used to it"

"Ahh but you need to experience the finer things in life. Even though I don't exactly have clean hands I still like to enjoy good things"

She gazed at him to see him giving her a knowing glance and she knew what he had meant. Even though he had a life full of crime and was used to being covered in blood and other things, he chose to live his life high class when he wasn't doing anything that involved those things. It wasn't too surprising with all the money he must win from the racing events and working for the latest crime lord, it would make sense to spend it on luxury. Even a criminal like him would probably feel the need to retreat from the crime life. This was something she understood all too well with the life she had grown accustomed to since she had come to Haven City.

He broke into her thoughts, "So Keira, when did you discover your passion for cars?"

She turned to him surprised, she didn't expect that he was actually interested in getting to know her. She had gotten the impression that she was just a trophy he wanted to make his own and have on display. Maybe she thought wrong.

"Well I was always interested in technology ever since I first learned to read and write. I went from researching precursor technology in the countryside to discovering zoomers and cars once I came out to Haven. Compared to the technology I had already studied, vehicles were really nothing to me" She paused for a second to see if he was really interested in her rambling and to her surprise again he was completely tuned into her, encouraging her to continue. "I guess the first time I found my passion is when Haven City got into Zoomer racing and when I first started my garage as a way to start off my new life, I loved the idea of taking it apart and customizing it as I pleased" She smiled proudly, "There's no better feeling than hearing that car or zoomer's engine purr and when it crosses the finish line I know it was because of me. That's how I started repairing and upgrading vehicles for racing"

He smiled back and her, "Wow, you sound like a woman every racer would dream of. Personally I'd rather come home to a lady polishing up my vehicle than cooking a meal" he winked at her and she gave him a sarcastic "yeah right" look. "So tell me, what's your favorite model?"

She thought for a second, "Well I don't really have a favorite because no matter what model it is I can make it better. I guess if I had to pick a few I'd pick the Boomer, the Javelin X, the Falcon and…" she hesitated to say the last one but mumbled it anyway, "this one, the Havoc V12"

"You have good taste…very good taste" he nodded at her and she stubbornly interrupted.

"Well don't get too cocky. This vehicle is still in need for some upgrades and tune ups"

He laughed at her loudly, nodding at her again. "That's what I always found attractive about you. That right there"

They were stopped at another red light on a deserted street. They were already outside of Haven City and she saw the horizon to the city lights of Kras City a few miles ahead of them. She leaned back on the black leather seat to stare up into the Indigo sky. Razer leaned forward so that he could take off his trench coat and gloves. After all it was humid out here even though it had already gotten dark. She shifted her eyes to look at him without him noticing. He had a black short sleeve T-shirt and a thin golden chain around his neck. His shirt complimented his broad shoulders and firm body that was hidden underneath his coat. She was surprised that at his age he was able to keep looking fit, not everyone had that luck except for a few exceptions like Torn. Her eyes followed along the curves of his firm biceps as his arms gripped the wheel, one wrist wearing a thick golden watch. She was lost in her admiration for his attractive body when she heard a loud explosion in front of them. The ground shook as the fiery flames flew toward the car and Razer hit the gas to go around the explosion. She clenched onto the seat as he swerved down the road, continuous missiles being shot around them.

Razer yelled out to some unknown pursuer behind them, "What the hell are you doing you son of a…" He violently turned his car in a U-turn so that he could face the other driver. Keira squinted her eyes at the sound of the screeching tires screaming on the road. Sparks shot from his tires as he turned and she grabbed onto the door for support. _Who the hell is shooting at us? Why?_ She thought to herself as her fingers trembled while clenching on the door so tight, her fingers paled. She turned to face Razer wearing a furious look on his face, it seemed that he had recognized the driver…

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Remember my next chapter is already almost done so don't hurt me yet :runs away AHHH: I'll update soon I swear XD**


	9. Chapter 9 : Found Out

**More new reviewers YAY! Morgane Lurkerstriker and StormPhoenix. Cookies for you! Glad everyone is loving the plot because I was nervous about it when I first started writing it. This chapter's gonna be a bit long so enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

She turned her attention ahead of them where the unknown driver stared at the both of them. It was a face unfamiliar to her. He was a tattooed middle-aged man wearing a black leather jacket. She expected to see him look threatening but it seemed that once the driver had a glance of Razer, the expression he wore showed pure terror. The driver was horrified. His mouth hung in fear as Razer quickly jumped out of the car, pulling out a red and silver switchblade from the glove compartment and walked toward the driver. He grabbed the driver by his collar and put the knife to his throat. Keira saw a thin line of blood beneath the blade of the driver's neck.

"What the f-ck do you think you're doing?"

The driver raised his hands in defeat and with a trembling voice he cried out, "I-I'm sorry I didn't realize! I didn't recognize you without the jacket and I saw her in the car. I know Mizo ordered for all of Jak's group to be killed so when I saw her- I just- I-"

Razer violently yanked his collar to bring him closer to him, the man's head jerked back roughly as he pulled him. "Mizo's dead! Where have you been?" The man stared at him baffled, still trembling in fear. "There's a new crime lord now and she's taken Jak's group off the black list. So if there's anymore of you fools rampaging around you had better go and warn them because if you dare shoot at me again or shoot at her when I'm not around I swear I'll come and cut your throat!" Razer spat at him.

The man nodded at him in understanding. Razer threw him against the seat before punching him in his jaw. The man covered his face in shame as Razer walked back towards the car with Keira still clenching on the inside of the door. He jumped back in the car and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out a black handkerchief and wiped the thin line of crimson along the silver blade. He placed everything back in the compartment and closed it, keeping his murderous glare on the driver as he drove away.

They both sat in silence for a while, staring off to where the driver had left off. Keira released her hands from the door and opened and closed her fingers to wear off the pins and needles in them. Without looking at him she spoke, "I think I should get back home now. The night is a bit strange now don't you think?"

He nodded without looking at her either. He was still angry and gripped his steering wheel harshly. With an almost cold tone he replied, "As you wish…" and he started the engine. Keira turned to him to realize that his coldness wasn't toward her but because he was angry at the fact that their night was already ruined. She didn't exactly consider herself close to the man but she couldn't help but feel guilty about everything. She didn't want him to feel so disappointed. As they drove off he continued to speak, "I apologize if my display frightened you" and he glanced at her fingers indicating that he had saw her clenching onto his vehicle through the whole event.

"No no, it wasn't your fault…besides I'm kind of used to that already, I was just caught off guard" He could see that she didn't like to be seen as a fragile woman that needed to be protected. He admired her pride in herself. He nodded to her as they drove. She stared up at his face to study him; his expression had slowly relaxed as the wind blew through his shiny black hair. She still felt guilt for the way the night turned out. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her in reaction, "I'm a bit tired…do you mind?"

A relieved grin spread on his sharp face, "Do as you please…"

With his permission she gently laid her head on his firm shoulder and closed her eyes. She inhaled the spicy masculine scent surrounding him as she felt his warmth against her cheek. It felt a bit awkward since she had already grown accustom to Jak but even though she'd never admit it, after what had just happened, she actually started to trust Razer and even felt safe with him. That was a feeling she had only granted Jak and here she was, feeling this way with someone else. Goosebumps grew along her pale skin as the wind blew against it and at the next red light he leaned forward without a word so that he can grab his coat from behind the seat. He draped it around the shivering girl's shoulders and she nodded to him gratefully. She leaned back upon his shoulder as they drove on, back towards Haven City.

"I wonder where she went at this hour?" Jak asked his furry companion sitting on his shoulder. He was driving from Keira's garage and once he realized that she wasn't there he decided to head over to the Naughty Ottsel with Daxter. Daxter didn't really know what to say to Jak about Keira's whereabouts, he didn't have an answer for him. He hadn't the slightest idea where she'd be at this hour either. Daxter turned to study Jak's expression, full of worry as his green brows furrowed in deep thought. He seemed to hesitate for what he was going to say next but he allowed himself to say it, "I know…I don't really have the right but it just worries me that she's not there and I don't know where she could be. She's always there…" Daxter still stood in silence as Jak continued to open up to him, "Ever since we left Kras City she's been strange. I've been wanting to talk to her about a lot of things but I…I just didn't know where to start" He tried to give Daxter a knowing grin, "I'm not exactly good at talking about…things with a woman"

Daxter gave Jak a friendly slap on the head and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. Just tell her how you feel. It's Keira"

"Yeah…you're right. I should talk to her…" Just as he finished his sentence, he slowed down at a yellow light turning red. As he dazed off about nothing in particular a red and black Havoc V12 turned the corner, around his vehicle to drive past him in the opposite direction. That was when he caught a quick glance at the most shocking thing he had ever seen. His jaw dropped along with Daxter's who was also witnessing what he was seeing. Keira was in the car with Razer, fast asleep with Razer's coat draped over her shoulders as she leaned on Razer's shoulder. She was leaning on another man in another man's car. He was a man who once was their enemy and was now driving around with Jak's mechanic beside him. _Keira? With Razer_? _Wh_a_t the…_

Daxter read his thoughts aloud, "Jak…did I just see what I think I just saw? Keira with-with Raz-" it was hard not to cringe while he tried to finish the sentence. He was stunned and Jak turned his head back to look down the street. His eyes weren't playing tricks, it was definitely Razer's car behind them heading toward Keira's garage. By the time Daxter had turned to look at Jak he saw the anger forming on his face and his teethe clenching. His hands trembled while squeezing onto the steering wheel. Razer's vehicle was also stopped at a red light going the opposite direction in the lane beside him.

"I'm gonna go check it out" Daxter quickly volunteered and before Jak could protest Daxter had already hopped off his shoulder and scurried toward Razer's vehicle. He crawled onto the back of the car unnoticed by the time the light changed green, leaving Jak mumbling curses in his own car. As Razer's car drove off Jak stood with his head turned toward it, watching helplessly as the emotions were losing control inside of him. He banged on the steering wheel with his fist and let out a frustrated groan. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling after seeing what he just saw and he didn't know what to do with himself. All he knew was that what he was feeling felt horrible, it was the worst feeling he had ever felt next to losing his father. He also knew that tonight he wasn't heading to the Naughty Ottsel anymore, he was going to pay Razer a visit.

By the time Razer had slowed up in front of Keira's garage, her eyes had already opened sluggishly. She let out a yawn as he stopped the car and put it into parking. She lifted her heavy head off of his shoulder and felt the wrinkles on her cheek from leaning on him so long. She blushed but brought her hands to her face so that she could run them up through her turquoise hair. She peeled his coat off of her shoulders and turned to look up at him. He was already facing her, giving her a devious smile.

She smiled back a little, "Thanks…for what you did back there"

He nodded, "Threatening people is what I do. I would've sliced his throat if you weren't there. No one shoots at my vehicle and gets away with it alive" She cringed at his response and he laughed, "But I did it for you my lady, the last thing I would want is for such a good woman like you to be harmed…" He placed his hand underneath her chin so that he could wink at her before releasing her. She stepped out of the car and Razer followed, not realizing that Daxter was following as well. She opened the door to her garage and as it went up, she stepped into it to flick on the lights.

She turned to see Razer placing a cigarette behind his ear and taking out the lighter to hold in his hand as he spoke, "Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

"Just the usual"

"Good, good, I'd like to make up for tonight. I want to present you with an offer as well"

She raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity, "An offer? What kind of offer?"

He stepped closer to her, closing the gap between them while looking down at her. "Don't worry, it's an offer you can't refuse" and before she could utter another question he leaned down and firmly pressed his thin lips upon hers. Her body stiffened and her hands stood hanging in the air, she was caught off guard and didn't know what to do. She had never been kissed by anyone but Jak so this was a new feeling. She closed her eyes and tried to adjust to this new awkward feeling. She felt her cheeks growing hot and his hands firmly gripped her arms as he kissed her. Surprisingly he didn't taste at all like nicotine. Another mystery of his that she'd never know the answer to. It wasn't a long kiss but it felt long to her. He backed away, flashing her another one of his cocky grins. He took the cigarette from his ear and placed it in his mouth. She watched the tip glow orange as he lit it and he inhaled the smoke while she just stood there, still stunned by his actions.

"I'll be here tomorrow at the same time" He flashed her a grin before he walked away towards his car. She kept her stunned gaze at him as he jumped in his vehicle and drove away. She raised her hand to touch her lips, still unsure of what had just taken place. She brought her hand down to her side and stared down at the ground. She whispered to herself Jak's name for some unknown reason. She didn't know why she felt the need to say his name after a moment like that. It was as if everything was a dream and she wasn't sure of anything anymore. Razer's kiss was nice but it didn't feel the same. It was somewhat empty. She reassured herself that it was probably because she was so used to Jak and it would take some time to get used to.

Daxter was hiding behind her garage table when he had watched the whole thing. He was now witnessing the look of sorrow on Keira's face when she whispered Jak's name. He frowned at the sight of the helpless girl, caught between two men, wondering where she belonged. He knew Jak felt strongly about her but he had always taken her for granted, always lost in his missions and saving the world. Now here she was slipping away unwillingly. His ears perked up once he heard the familiar sound of screeching tires. He immediately ran out from his hiding place not caring if Keira saw him and ran towards Jak's car. Jak got out of the car, slamming the door behind him with a furious expression on his face. Daxter scurried up to him and blocked his way, "Jaaak, calm down. Remember what we talked about earlier. You said you were going to talk to her. Let's be a good hero and not turn all demon-like ok?"

Jak didn't look down at the orange ottsel begging at his feet, clenching his fists and gazing at Keira standing in the garage, he walked past Daxter. He ignored his pleadings and walked towards Keira. She was standing there with a confused, blank expression on her face, wondering what he was doing here and why he had such an angry look on his face. She was also wondering how long Daxter was spying on her. Fear suddenly shook her body and she felt the need to just disappear. Of course that was something that reality would not allow her. She somehow managed to stutter, "Jak! Wha-what are you doing here?" She tried to keep a steady look as he walked up to her and stopped. She had never seen him look so angry, not with her anyway. It was terrifying.

He coldly ignored her question, "Did you just spend the night with Razer?" He pointed outside the garage as if Razer was still there and kept his eyes focused on hers, daring her for an answer.

Disgusted by the way Jak was acting; Keira retaliated with the same attitude, "So what if I did? That is none of your concern!"

Jak's eyes widened at her answer and stood silent. They stood burning into each other's eyes with their anger. Jak suddenly turned his back to her. He spoke low but she could hear the anger he was hiding in his tone, "Your right…it isn't my concern" He was about to walk away when Keira suddenly felt the urge to call out for him. She didn't want things between them to be this way. Things were bad enough between them but she couldn't bear the thought of Jak leaving, not her garage but her life. He was all she had ever known.

"Jak!" She went to walk towards him but stopped in her tracks when he raised a hand to indicate that she stop.

In a defeated tone he spoke his last words to her. It seemed that his anger had calmed down. "Keira…I just want you to do what's right for you. You're free to date whoever you want. I can't hold you down forever…"

She tried to protest, "But Jak, how could you say that? Why wou-"

He cut her off, "I don't-", he tried not to raise his voice, "I don't care, Keira…just do what's right for you…even if it doesn't involve me" He practically spat out the last words of his sentence and quickly walked off before she could say anything. Daxter ran after him while he was already starting his engine.

Now Daxter was frustrated with the whole situation. "Jak! That was cold! You better go back there right now and take that back before I-" Daxter was putting up his orange fists as if they looked intimidating. Jak didn't respond to him and coldly asked, "I'm heading to Kras City. You coming or not?" He looked down to glare at the angry animal and already guessing his answer he drove off, leaving Daxter behind. Daxter was stunned at Jak's behavior. He had never seen him act this way, towards Keira or towards him. He hadn't acted this cold since he escaped from the grasp of the Baron after being injected with so much Dark Eco. He had learned to maintain his coldness toward people over the years but tonight it seemed as if he had lost that control.

Daxter's ears dropped in disappointment as he turned to their childhood friend. She was sitting on a chair next to the latest vehicle she was repairing for someone. She stood staring at the empty space where Jak was parked moments ago, staring in disbelief. Daxter scurried over to the garage, climbing up toward the wall so that he could close the garage door. By the time he had crawled back to Keira, she was still in a daze as if she could see through the garage door at the same spot she was staring at before. Daxter was afraid to speak. He put his paw on her ankle as he stood next to her and whispered, "Keira…he didn't mean that" He instantly regretted saying anything at all because he seemed to awaken her from her daze so that she could be smacked with the harsh reality of what was happening.

Keira's lips quivered uncontrollably as she buried her sobbing face into her hands. She didn't care that Daxter was watching her or if anyone would hear her sounding as pitiful as she did. She needed to let it out. She was tired of all the drama, all the confusion, and she was tired of this thing she had with Jak. She didn't know what to call it but she knew she was tired of it. Daxter had gently crawled up to her shoulder so that he could lean on her and comfort her. She cried harder when she felt his paw rubbing at her hair. Between her jumping breaths and sobs she said to no one in particular, "I can't believe I love that bastard! I thought…I thought he-" and the rest of her sentence was muffled in her sobs again. Daxter wanted to tell her that Jak loved her, that Jak had always loved her and that was why he thought it was best to let her go. Yet after Jak's display tonight, a part of him wanted Keira to forget about him and move on even though Jak was his best friend. He didn't want Keira to suffer anymore and if Jak wasn't going to live up to being the man about it than someone else should.

Suddenly Keira got up and Daxter jumped off her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and forced a smile on her red swollen face. Daxter had never seen her look this bad. "I think…I'm gonna go upstairs and sleep" She bent down to quickly pat Daxter on the head before turning toward the stairs. Daxter heard her walk up the stairs and close the door. He knew she wasn't going upstairs to sleep but to cry some more. It was painful for him to watch. He crawled up towards the garage window and slipped his way out. With his ears still drooping in defeat, he decided to walk to the Naughty Ottsel. After everything that he had just witnessed, the one thing he wanted to do most was go home and be with his girl, to be with Tess. Unlike Jak, Daxter never found it hard to show his feelings toward Tess even though at times it sickened people. That was because Daxter knew one thing that Jak hadn't realized yet, once you find the woman that's going to love you and accept you for who and what you are, you don't want to let her go…there's no replacing her once you let her go.

The wind blew Jak's blond hair in his face as he sped on the road towards Kras City. He wasn't too far now and he knew exactly where he was headed. He was going to find Razer at the Bloody Hook and have a talk with him. Even if Keira did decide to be with him, he had better let him know the consequence if he ever hurt her. He was going to let him know that tonight.

His head throbbed, full of all the thoughts and memories running through his head. His eyes burned and stung and his chest hurt like it never hurt before. He replayed the night's events in his head over and over, what he said to her, the look on her face, how he felt, how she must be feeling. He thought of the kiss they shared back at the Bloody Hook less than two weeks ago and the night before when he had slept beside her. He remembered the warmth and tickling feeling of her fingers, tracing along the edges of his face that night. His eyes burned more with every memory, especially when he remembered what he had heard her whisper that night. That night when she was fast asleep, lying beside him on his chest, he had woke up from his slumber for a moment and it was then that he heard it. She whispered in her sleep, "Please Jak…don't go" It pained him when he heard those small words. Even though it was through her sleep and she hadn't realized she said them, they held so much meaning. It was as if she was having a nightmare and it was about him always leaving her behind, except that was what he did to her in real life. He was overwhelmed with pain and guilt when he heard it that night. He wished he was there for her as much as she wanted him to be there, so that whenever she'd sleep, nothing but sweet words would slip from her lips instead of painful ones. It was then that he decided that he wasn't the right one for her. As much as he loved her, he was preparing to eventually let her go. After he heard her say that, after a long gaze at her angelic form in the darkness, he slipped out of bed and returned to his own room.

Once Jak had arrived at the Bloody Hook, he parked his car and barged through the doors. His angry expression had returned on his face as he searched the bar. Just like he had predicted, Razer was sitting at the bar with a shot glass in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Razer turned to Jak once he barged in and calmly put out his cigarette in the ashtray beside him, knowing Jak was probably heading towards his direction. He turned slightly to face Jak as Jak walked up to him. He got up close to Razer to the point that their faces were inches apart and snarled at him, "You had better not hurt her! I swear if you do I'll hunt you down and kill you!"

Razer shook his head and sighed. Jak's threat didn't seem to have any affect on him. He spoke calmly to him, "No need to do that. I think you've already done that enough"

This angered Jak more and he grabbed the collar of Razer's coat, "It's hard to believe that a murderer like you would even have a heart"

Razer retaliated, "Murderer? I'm sorry. I never realized that you've never killed anyone before. What makes you better than me?"

"You're a heartless criminal Razer!"

Razer let out an arrogant laugh at the whole situation, "Jak, do you really believe that you're any different from me. You have killed just like I have and you're just as much of a criminal as me. After all you were Krew's muscle were you not?"

"That's over now! Now I work for myself"

He paused before his next comeback, "It's amazing how you're threatening me not to hurt her yet the only one that has been doing so is you. I'm sure it is something that you have been doing for a long time without realizing"

Razer's comeback had stunned him and he was lost for words. He was right, he hated to admit it but he was completely right. He released Razer's collar as Razer straightened it out while he stood up to face him. He smiled slyly at his verbal victory against Jak. He decided to push it some more. "Word of advice Jak. Keira is what I like to refer to as a diamond in the rough. Some men may not appreciate her talents and may even forget how rare she really is but through all the dirt that gets on her in the garage, she's a rare beauty just waiting to be polished. You've failed to realize her worth and here I am, making sure that she has a place to shine. See you at the tracks next year" and he walked away from Jak, leaving him glued in his tracks. Jak had come all the way to Kras City, meaning to threaten Razer and save the last of his pride and instead the last of it was shattered by Razer's words. He sat on the stool of the bar in defeat. The bartender had pretended not to notice the commotion but he was sure that the bartender was already used to this kind of thing. Without question, the round, elderly man propped down a large mug, brimming over with the bubbling yellow liquid. He knew by the look on Jak's face, what he intended to do with the rest of the night was drink it all away and drown in his sorrows.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pretty long chapter ey? Hope you liked. Lots of drama and emotions. Everyone's feeling crappy so it's a bit depressing. Don't worry, the future chapters will make things better. Don't forget to review. :-P**


	10. Chapter 10 : Special Delivery

**WOW my tenth chapter. This story really is getting long. I got more reviewers so cookies for Meowen, LadyTigerFuyuko and Luv2Game. Also Luv2Game, I read you're comment and I'm not offended. I've had someone else comment on my chunky paragraphs, I try and separate every subject but it still comes out that way. Also for the commas with the "bla bla bla," said Bla bla (Lol) I usually correct whatever Microsoft Word points out so I figure that it's correct. Also I separate my paragraphs and hit enter three times, not two, but three and still, this is how it looks. I even try reading my own stories and even I get lost in the paragraph and I'm like how do I fix this mess? I'm a poet remember. :sigh: Well thanks for the tip and I'll try and do my best unless anyone wants to volunteer and be my paragraph breaker upper helper. Sorry I can't pay ya but I'll give ya a shout out and a net cookie ahahahaha :-D Anyway enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

Keira stared at the dark bags under her eyes as she brushed her teethe. Goosebumps grew along her bare arms because of the cold bathroom. It was a small bathroom complete with tub and shower. Her bare feet felt like ice against the black and white tiles. The shower curtains were dressed in red cars and the accessories around the bathroom were red, black and white. It was a pretty masculine bathroom but when she had moved into the place to start her garage, she decided to make up for the country-like living room and kitchen with a not so feminine bathroom.

Her hair was messy and her face wrinkled from just getting off her pillow minutes ago. It was already two in the afternoon and she didn't feel like opening the garage. She felt like crap and she was drained from all the energy that poured out from her through the night. She put her purple toothbrush in the toothbrush holder under the mirror, next to a red toothbrush…his toothbrush. She stared at it blankly for a few seconds and suddenly cringed in disgust. She snatched the red toothbrush from the holder and harshly threw it in the bathroom trash.

_That jerk!_ She thought to herself as she walked toward the kitchen. Her bare feet walked upon the shirts of his that she had thrown around during her fits to herself last night. She opened the yellow curtains of the small window above the sink to let in the blinding sunlight. She groaned when the light made her eyes squint in annoyance. Suddenly someone was honking the horn outside her window and she forced her squinting face to the glass so she could see who it was.

_Delivery guy? What the? I didn't order anything…_

She wrapped a knee length, silky green robe around her body as she quickly pitter-pattered down the hard, cold stairs. She ran her fingers through her hair as she opened the garage door to greet the deliveryman waiting her in front of his brown truck. The man walked towards her with a white package that read _Express Mail: Do Not Shake. Fragile. _

She stuck her hands out to grab the clipboard that he offered her. She quickly scribbled her name so she could get out of the irritating sunlight as fast as possible and grabbed the package from him. As he drove away, she closed the garage door half way.

_What is this?_ She pondered to herself as she shook the package next to her ear, despite the warning label on the box. She couldn't identify what it was and it was pretty big. She set it on the garage table so that she could open it, rubbing one of her tired eyes. As she lifted the flaps, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight.

The box cradled an elegant white dress. She pulled it out carefully with her fingers and ran one of her hands down the soft, rich material. She put it against her in awe as she continued to stare at it in disbelief. It was a bit above knee length and was a halter-top. It had a low back and the chest was low as well. Around the waist was a strip of rhinestones and she could tell it would be tight on her upper half and flow as it went down her body. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

She walked back to the box and realized there was more. She draped the dress over her shoulder to lift up a pair of white sandal style high heels. There were strings that would criss-cross and tie up her ankles. She felt happiness and surprise rising in her with every discovery from the mysterious package.

As if that wasn't enough she looked again and saw a long, black velvet box decorated in golden trim.

_No way! It can't be!_

She dropped the shoes on the table and lifted the box in her hands. She opened it slowly to reveal a thin white gold necklace, complete with a small, delicate diamond in the center. It shone in the sunlight and in her large emerald eyes. Still in disbelief she pulled out the necklace and scurried over to a big magnifying glass that she kept handy for work to study it.

_It's real! It's really real!_

She ran back to the box lying on the table and saw a piece of paper sticking out from where the necklace was. She picked out the paper and placed the delicate piece of jewelry back in the box so she could read the note. She unfolded it and pulled out two small silver hairclips with white flower designs and rhinestones. She held them in one hand as she brought the note to her face.

_Keira, _

_My diamond in the rough,_

_I hope my gifts please you greatly. Please wear them tonight. I have a good eye for the women's figure so I'm sure that everything should fit fine. I'll be there at nine. Don't you worry, tonight when you're beside me, you will shine._

_Razer_

She couldn't help but squeal in delight to no one in particular. She felt like it was her birthday. After a rough night of tears and throwing around Jak's belongings, this was a perfect way to start her day.

She grabbed all her gifts and happily skipped upstairs before closing the door behind her. She ran to her bedroom to look at herself in the long mirror with the thin white dress against her. She glared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She shook her head to herself.

_If only you could see me now Jak._ _If you're not going to appreciate me then I guess I have no choice then._

She placed everything on her bed and decided to get back to the kitchen to eat something. She stopped at her bedroom door to stare at the shirts she had thrown all over the floor. For some odd reason she felt the need to pick them up. She didn't like a messy apartment.

She slowly picked up his shirts and walked to the bathroom so she could stuff them in the red hamper. Before she threw the last shirt in, which was a burgundy one, she suddenly felt the urge to feel it against her. She stared at it in her hands with sorrow in her eyes. She didn't want to admit it but she missed him. She brought the shirt to her nose and inhaled. It was a dirty shirt so it smelled like him. The familiar scent both warmed and pained her. She dropped the shirt into the hamper feeling defeated.

Finally she shrugged her shoulders and forced a grin on her face. She decided that after she ate she was going to relax today. She was going to bathe and spoil herself before her date tonight so that by the time Razer came, she looked and smelled her best. She decided that she wasn't going to do it to please him but to please herself. She needed to regain the confidence that she had lost in herself. She hoped everything would go well tonight as awkward as things are for her being with another man. Still she wondered what was this offer that he had mentioned to her. It sounded a bit suspicious.

Jak's eyes painfully opened to the blurry yellow light greeting him. He squinted his eyes and shielded his face with his arm. His eyes were growing teary with the light burning him and his head was throbbing. He got up from the soft, green carpet floor and rubbed his head while he tried to identify the blurry shapes around him.

_Oh my God. My head is killing me. I feel like shit. Where am I?_

Suddenly he heard a loud nagging voice yell out to him as he stared at the blurry orange shape waving to him on top of the bar.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's already three in the afternoon and you puked all over my bar's floor last night smart aleck!"

Jak groaned loudly in pain. Daxter's voice just made his head throb more and he clenched the sides of his head while he sat on the floor.

"Ahhhh my head…what happened?"

"What happened is you coming in here drunk as hell last night and falling onto my floor. Also let's not forget that you puked on it first! Guess who had to clean that mess up. Here's a hint, he's furry, he's your best friend and he's wondering why he shouldn't be screaming directly into your ear on purpose for being such a jerk last night!"

Jak's vision cleared up as he saw Daxter waving his arms in anger toward him. Tess must've been in the back. He didn't remember much of what happened last night after he had confronted Razer. All he remembered was the numerous glasses of beer to his mouth until he had lost count.

Daxter jumped off the bar and walked over to Jak. He continued his ranting. "Really Jak, I'm surprised you even drove him without killing yourself. Tess couldn't open the bar today because of your stinkin' body laying in the middle of our floor. What the hell happened to ya last night?"

Jak stumbled as he tried to stand up. He slowly made his way to one of the bar stools and sat down, burying his face in his arms. Daxter crawled back on top of the bar. His voice was muffled but Daxter heard him clearly as he pressed his ear near Jak's head.

"What happened last night? You don't wanna know Dax. I'm an idiot"

"Yes I know that, please continue…"

Jak lifted his head up and looked at his friend. It was the most pitiful look Daxter had ever seen on the blond hero. He looked so worn out and drained.

"Dax…I'm sorry"

Daxter gave him a forgiving grin and patted him on his arm. "Eh forget about it buddy. I know you didn't mean it. I ain't so hurt by it…but…" his smile faded as Jak gave him a look, acknowledging what he was talking about.

Jak once again dropped his head in his arms and banged his fist on the bar. Daxter shook his head at the situation and walked towards the back door leading to the storage areas and the hall that would lead up to the apartment in which him and Tess shared. Of course it was huge to them but they had learned to adjust to it.

"Lemme go and see what Tess is cookin'. Looks like you could use something in you other than alchohol. Then you could take a shower because you smell like hell"

Jak's head stood buried in silence as Daxter retreated through the back door of the bar.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So is it better now? I tried to put more space in the paragraphs even where I wasn't used to putting spaces. I was like No-must-press-enter-again…reviewers-are-counting-on-you. Lol Soon we'll be getting to the good stuff. I estimate about two or three more chapters before this story ends. Maybe more but that's just an estimate. Review review!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Fist Fight

**This chapters going to be full of drama. Enjoy. :puts her fists up: you'll understand what that action means after you read the chapter hee hee. Thanks for the reviews everyone and I'm glad my paragraphs have gotten easier for you guys to read.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

"I don't get it. It was fine yesterday", Torn complained as he banged the small radar against his hand.

Sweat trickled down along the ink engraved on his face as he growled in frustration. Ashelin sat next to him, rolling her green eyes as she watched him. They were stopped at a red light. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Torn, you can get another one"

Torn turned to her in shock as if she was asking to replace his mother. "This is my personal radar Ash. It's the best one out of all the ones we already have and you know it"

She shrugged her shoulders, "True. Well it wouldn't be broken if _someone_ hadn't knocked if off his nightstand last night" She raised a brow at him, accusing him with her gaze.

He grinned mischievously as the light changed green and he hit the gas. "Well maybe I wouldn't have knocked it over if a _certain woman_ didn't come barging into my room and pushing me against the wall. All you had to do was ask and I would've been all yours" He winked at her.

She brought her hand under his chin to caress it. She leaned toward his ear so she could whisper, "You know I like to do things roughly"

His smile grew wider as he nodded in agreement. They parked in front of Keira's garage to see the garage door half open and the yellow light streaming onto the sidewalk. It was quiet and there didn't seem to be any sign of her. Torn and Ashelin slipped under the garage door.

"Hey Keira, you here?" Torn called out as he searched the empty garage. Everything was neat and clean. That had meant that it hadn't been touched all day. That was something abnormal for Keira. He turned to Ashelin who also shared a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec" Keira called out from upstairs. They heard her stepping out into the hall and the jingling metal of her keys as she was locking her apartment door.

Torn took out the radar from his pocket as he began to speak, "Listen I just stopped by to see if you could fix this radar. I dropped it yesterday and I was wondering if you…wouldn't…mind…" His sentence was lost when Keira had revealed herself from the dark hallway that lead upstairs.

Torn and Ashelin's jaws dropped at the sight. It was like a scene from a movie when she emerged from the darkness. Their eyes followed the painted pink toes wrapped in her white high heels, up her slim, shapely legs and to the white elegant dress that embraced her. Her back was bare and the collar line was very low. The rhinestones sparkled along with the silver flower pins complimenting her turquoise hair. She had changed her hairstyle and combed bangs over to one side, using the clips to hold each side. Around her delicate, pale neck lay a thin white gold necklace with a teardrop diamond. They stood staring at her, stunned by her appearance.

Torn hesitated to continue but Ashelin nudged him with approval to say what was on both of their minds. He stuttered, "W-wow Keira. You look-you look amazing"

She ran her hands down her dress to straighten it. She wasn't used to dressing this way but it felt good. She looked up at Ash and Torn's astonished faces and smiled with her clear glossy lips. "Thanks"

Ashelin couldn't resist prying, "Where did you get such an expensive dress and necklace"

"It was a gift", Keira replied as she looked through a small white pocketbook hung over her shoulder, double-checking that she had everything. "Oh and the radar, I'm busy tonight but I'll be sure to look at it tomorrow. Leave it right there on the table" She pointed at the garage table and as soon as she heard a loud honking outside, she grabbed the garage control to open the door fully before throwing the control to Torn. "You guys can close the door for me right? I gotta go"

They continued to stare in shock and their eyes grew wider when they saw the red and black Havoc V12 parked in front of her garage. Razer threw the orange glowing cigarette onto the concrete before stepping out of the car. They watched his sly grin form as he held out his hand to Keira walking towards him. She smiled and put her hand in his so that he can lift it in the air and turn her around so that he can get a look at her. Her dress swirled as she turned in the air lead by Razer. She looked like an angel dancing under the moonlight.

Razer brought his lips to Keira's knuckles, "I knew I'd make you shine. You look absolutely stunning" Razer's gloves and trench coat was off. He wore a shirt identical to the one he wore the night before except this time it was white. He had black slacks and still wore his gold chain and watch. Wherever they were going, it must be someplace really nice.

Ashelin and Torn stood speechless at what they were witnessing and Razer's unfamiliar look. Their jaws still hung as they watched Razer open the door for Keira to enter his car and as he drove away. He flashed them an arrogant smile and a wave before he drove off. Once he was gone they finally let their mouths close and their eyes blink.

Ashelin turned to Torn with a serious expression on her face. "This isn't good"

Torn nodded, "Let's find Jak"

Torn threw the radar on the garage table and pressed the control button to close the garage door. He threw the control on the table as well as they slipped out while the door was closing. They sat in the car and gave each other a determined glance. Torn stepped on the gas as they headed toward the Naughty Ottsel.

After a fifteen-minute drive Ashelin and Torn had arrived. They parked in front of the bar and barged through the doors to find Jak sitting at the bar. His shoulders were slumped and he huddled over a blue mug of black coffee. His blond hair was damp and stuck to his head as if he just finished taking a shower. Daxter was replacing napkins in one of the metal napkin holders and Tess was sweeping the surface of the bar counter with a small broom. They all turned to see the concerned expressions on Ash and Torn's faces when they walked in.

"Jak we need to talk" Ashelin spoke first and Jak perked his head up to see what all the excitement was about.

"Yeah we just saw your mechanic driving away with Mizo's ex-scum" Torn pointed at the doorway as if Razer was there when he spoke. He cringed as he said this. They both stood behind Jak, Ashelin with her fists on her waist demanding an explanation.

"So you're just going to sit there?" Ashelin's eyes were wide at Jak's blank reaction.

Jak turned back to his coffee so that he could take another sip of the steaming black liquid. He stared at the mug in defeat as he spoke, "I already told her that it was fine for her to date whoever she pleases"

They both gasped in horror and then anger. Ashelin grabbed the back of Jak's collar, causing him to turn to her, "What are you crazy! You're going to let Keira date some criminal that has tried to kill us all before! What is wrong with you! I've never seen you act…act so…weak!"

The last of Ashelin's words made Jak wince his body in pain. He brushed her hand off her collar and sternly answered her, "What the hell am I supposed to do? She was with him last night too so that obviously means that there's no space in her life for me anymore. Besides…he can offer her a lot more than I ever will"

Daxter felt the need to jump in as he threw the white napkins onto the bar. He was getting angry and he walked up to Jak, stomping his way to him. "Ok! First of all yes she was with him last night, however after Razer kissed her-"

Jak turned to him and cut him off, "What! He kissed her?"

Daxter put his hand up to his mouth to shut him up. "As I was saying after Razer kissed her goodnight it was your name she said to herself after he left. Yours! Not his! Comprende?"

"That doesn't mean anything" Jak's brows furrowed as he stubbornly stared down at his coffee.

"And Razer offer her more than you? What are you nuts? He can give her all the pretty diamonds she wants but you're the one that supposed to be with her remember? Back in Sandover before I turned into…into-" Daxter looked down at himself, "this! A precursor, and you were still mute I knew the perfect way to piss you off and that was to tell you that someday when we grew older I was going to have Keira all to myself. And what did you do? You beat the crap out of me and why do you suppose you did that huh?"

"I was just being overprotective. We were kids," Jak mumbled.

"No Jak! It's not because you were just being overprotective. It's because you knew no one would take care of her as good as you. There was no way you was going to let her be with anyone else but you. What the hell happened to that!"

"I grew up" Jak stood up from the bar and faced the exit.

Daxter called out to him, "She friggin loves you, you damn idiot and you're just gonna let her go just like that!"

Jak spun around and yelled at the orange ottsel standing on the bar, ""If she did she wouldn't have stopped leaving me food in the fridge, she wouldn't have stopped wearing my shirts and she'd be with me right now instead of that asshole Razer!"

"Did you ever think that she was just doing that to get your attention mister hero, mister I'm never home because I must save the world" Daxter screamed back at him but it had no affect. Jak turned again to walk away.

"Where are you going? You can't just run forever! It's Keira for God's sakes! If you don't go and get her Razer said he was going to present her with some kind of offer tonight. She could be gone forever if you don't stop her!"

Jak stopped for a second and when Daxter was done yelling he continued to advance toward the exit without a word. Suddenly Jak heard a growl unlike he had ever heard before. It seemed that Daxter had discovered his animal instinct and without warning the ottsel pounced on top of Jak's head. Tess screamed for Daxter to stop but he had already attacked Jak.

"That's it! You've really pissed me off!"

Daxter wrapped his body on Jak's head as he beat his fists on him. Jak tried to grab him but he was too fast. Daxter slithered down his neck and clawed his cheek. Jak let out a small screech of pain as a crimson line formed on his cheek. He tried to punch the ottsel on his face but he had already wrapped his legs around Jak's neck so that he could grab the back of his hair and pull as hard as he could. Jak's head jerked back in pain as the ottsel pulled at his blond hair. Then Daxter climbed up to his ear and clamped his teethe down as hard as he could and Jak yelled out. Tess was still screaming at the two best friends to stop fighting. Jak tried to pull the biting ottsel off of his ear but he wouldn't let go. The blood trickled down his ear and he kept trying to pull.

"Arrgghh Daxter!" Jak had finally reached his boiling point and once Torn and Ashelin saw the electricity flickering in his soon to be black eyes, they jumped in to separate the two.

Ashelin punched Daxter on the head hard enough so that he let go of Jak's ear. She then wrapped her hand around his thin neck to restrain him. Torn grabbed Jak from the back, holding back his arms to prevent him going at Daxter. They both struggled to get at each other as Torn and Ashelin held them back.

"You asshole! Do I have to fight you just to knock some sense into your hard head! Once she's gone that's it! No more mechanic! No more hoover board upgrades! No more mint chocolate chip ice cream! If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have made it through half of these adventures of ours! If she didn't love you she wouldn't have done all she did for you and I bet even now she's waiting! Last night when you left she told me she loved you! You Jak! You're just never around and it's you that's giving up, not her!"

Each of Daxter's words hit Jak harder and harder as he went on. He slowly lost his strength to fight as he listened and the anger in his face melted away. His eyes widened and trembled at the understanding of everything. Torn felt his body relax and released him.

"She-she said that…that she lov-" he stared at the floor in shame and Ashelin released her deadly grip around Daxter's neck.

Daxter dropped to the floor and walked up in front of Jak to look up at him. He nodded to him, "Yeah Jak. She's all yours. She's always been. You just lost each other on the way somehow" Jak stared at the floor in deep thought as Daxter continued showing a side of him that no one had ever seen in the usually loud sarcastic ottsel, "Can you really be happy with yourself knowing that she's with someone else? Do you really think that's gonna make her happy after all these years when you were all she's ever known? Can you live with that?"

Finally after a long moment of silent suspense Jak looked up at everyone's faces, staring at him and waiting for a response. He looked down at Daxter, "No! I can't live with that!" He flashed Daxter his hero smile and Daxter smiled widely.

Ashelin put her hand on Jak's shoulder, "So go get her tiger" Jak looked around the room to see everyone smiling with approval.

Jak nodded, "Alright! I'm going! I'm gonna get her back no matter what!" and cheers erupted in the bar. "Ash, Torn, do you know of any other mechanics in these parts?"

Torn looked confused, "Well yeah but not as-"

"I know that but the best you could find is good. I'll need you to take my car there and I'll tell you what to do. Can I borrow your vehicle tonight while you guys do that?"

"Of course", the three walked toward the exit before Jak turned back quickly to give Daxter a thumbs up.

"You're the man Dax!" and they all walked out the door.

Daxter crawled up to the bar and plopped down next to Tess. He sighed from exhaustion before grinning. He cleared his throat, "Ya see I knew a little beating from the good old Orange Lightning would knock some sense into him" He returned to his usual humorous self again. Without warning Tess grabbed the ottsel's head and pulled him to her. She crashed her tiny lips against his and his ears fell as he melted in her arms. When she released him, he looked as if he were in a drunken daze. "Wha-what was that for?"

She smiled at him, "For everything that you did just now"

He whispered, "Well I guess that precursor wisdom is finally kickin' in"

She giggled. "You're my hero Daxter" and she grabbed him for another kiss. The two ottsels stood on top of the bar, lost in their moment.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**WOOH so Jak and Daxter had it out! It couldn't be too much of a fight because after all, Daxter is an ottsel but I tried. So now Jak's going to find his girl but why's he taking his car to another mechanic? What's going on with Razer and Keira and what's this special offer he's going to make her. Will Jak make it in time? Dun dun dun stay tuned!**

**Hope you liked the TornxAsh romance. I'm thinking of writing my next fic on that pairing so lemme know what ya think.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Razer's Offer

**I truly never expected for this story to be so successful and receive so many reviews, even more than my first fic. When I thought of the idea of this story I was afraid that people wouldn't like the pairing or the idea and with all the encouragement and feedback I'd seriously like to thank all of you for making this story as good as it's coming out. I continue writing and updating because of my reviewers. :I sound like I'm winning an Oscar: You guys give me the drive to go on. Thanks::big smile:**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

Keira clenched the sides of the blue and red trench coat draped around her shoulders. It smelled of his spicy cologne and a hint of nicotine. The wind blew through her turquoise hair as she stared ahead of her at the black road they were driving on. She brushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes as she twiddled the teardrop diamond from her necklace in her fingers. She looked down at her neck briefly to admire the jewel before looking back up again. She gazed at the man beside her, his deep green eyes focused on the road with a stern expression on his face. He turned to her briefly to notice her gaze on him and smiled. He lifted his free arm to rest on the back of her seat as his other arm held the steering wheel.

"Something wrong my dear?"

She jumped slightly startled and embarrassed because she had realized that she was staring. She quickly blinked her eyes and looked away, her cheeks glowing pink.

"Oh n-nothing. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…stare," she stammered.

His smile grew wider, "It's alright. If the view pleases your eyes you can stare all you like hmm hmm," He laughed slightly as he looked at her briefly to notice her cheeks glowing brighter at his comment. They had a short pause because of the awkwardness Keira was feeling but somehow she managed to break the moment.

"That restaurant, it was really nice. I've never been somewhere like that before. It was a bit strange because I couldn't identify half the things on the menu but still…it was nice" She tried to smile and hope that he had forgot about her staring at him earlier.

"I'm glad that it pleased you. The menu was in French. I have knowledge of many languages and I will be more than happy to teach you if you'd like" He winked at her and she raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd think you were coming on to me Razer and I don't mean because you wanna teach me a language"

He released a loud arrogant laugh; he was surprised by her comment. "My my Keira, as usual you are very sharp. However I have always been coming on to you since the minute you crossed my path"

She turned away from his gaze again. Her cheeks continued to heat up as the moment wore on. She was thankful for the dark night that hid her blushing cheeks. It was a little strange being with a man so forward and even mature. He wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind and he seemed like the kind of man that knew what he wanted and would stop at nothing to get it.

"Where are you taking me now?"

"Actually I wanted to give you a tour of my loft" Her eyes widened at his answer. Was he expecting something from her? He noticed the uneasiness in her expression and clarified himself to ease her worry, "Don't worry, I just want to show you around. You should know that I'm more of a gentleman than that. Besides, the lady should decide when she's ready for those kinds of relations. I'd just like to present you with the offer I was speaking of from yesterday"

"About that, what exactly is-"

He cut her off before she could pry, "You'll find out when we get there. Trust me, it's quite a promising offer"

Her eyes observed her surroundings as they drove toward the outskirts of Kras City. They drove up a slightly winding road, deeper into a suburban area. They stopped in front of a large black building; it had modern sharp edges and large glass windows everywhere. She guessed it probably had sunroofs as well. There seemed to be a large garage attached to the side as well. Her eyes widened at the sight as he stopped the car and eventually offered her his hand to lead her out. She stepped out of the car and he closed the door behind her. Her eyes were still fixed on the building. It wasn't a mansion but it was at least ten times the size of her apartment. The front lawn was covered in green grass and four black lamps. Two lamps stood in the beginning of the gray stone path leading to the door and two in the middle. Next to the modern black and silver door was another matching lamp on the wall that automatically lit as they drew near. He stuck his keys into the lock but before he turned them he glanced back at the amazed expression on the young girl's face. Her eyes were still observing every inch of the front appearance of his home.

"If you think that's amazing just wait until you get inside" and he turned his keys to unlock the door. He pushed it open and stepped in, encouraging her to follow. He grabbed her hand and led her into the darkness before closing the door behind them. She felt a slight panic grow in her once they were both inside the dark hall and she felt his fingers pull the coat off of her shoulders. She allowed him but still felt the need to stay on guard until she heard him flick the lights on. She squinted a bit as her eyes got used to the light but as soon as her vision became clear she gasped in amazement. She sounded like a little girl who had just arrived at a carnival for the first time.

She stared around at every inch of the spacious loft. It was an open space covered in light hard wood floors. She stepped forward to observe the large modern kitchen to her right. It was red, black and white with the latest appliances. It was complete with a double sink, large refrigerator, a cappuccino machine, a dishwasher and a lot of counter space. The microwave even seemed to have a TV screen on the door. Glass cabinets lined up against the walls above the counter. The counters were in black marble and in the middle of the kitchen was an island accompanied by three stools. To the far right was a door that must've lead to the washing room complete with washer and dryer.

She then brought her attention to her left. An open space greeted her with a warm navy blue elegant rug on the floor. Two large black leather sofas and a love seat sat on the three corners of the rug and in the last corner was a large modern fireplace. The tall white fireplace reached up into the ceiling and as she stepped closer, Razer grabbed a control nearby and pressed the buttons. She watched the fireplace light up and the large flat screen TV reveal itself above it from white sliding walls. Besides the whole living area, the large screen doors revealed a wonderful view of the garden in his backyard. She could see the lamps illuminating his own personal pond and waterfall in the yard along with an outside seating area. Her mouth continued to hang open as her eyes continued to look around.

To the upper right of the loft, after the living area she could see the mini bar and wine holders stacked up against the wall. She wasn't surprised at all. He had various bottles saved up for whatever occasion he must've been waiting for. Maybe just for decoration. She suddenly felt his hand push her back a bit and she looked up at him behind her.

"Don't be afraid, go on" and he encouraged her to explore deeper into his home. She walked forward toward the wine wall where there was a door beside it. She looked at him for approval and he nodded as she pushed open the door and flicked on the lights. She gasped again as she saw the large white and aqua bathroom complete with two sinks, glass shower, toilet and hot tub in the floor. The tiles beneath her feet were made up of aqua colored mosaics that matched with a strip along the walls. The counters were a light beech color along with the towel holders and accessories. It almost looked like a spa to her. She looked up at the sunroofs that probably let in wonderful sunlight in the mornings. Keira felt Razer tug her hand as she stepped out and he turned off the lights, still encouraging her to go on.

Above the wine corner and bathroom was a black metal spiral stairway. She walked up the steps to come upon his master bedroom. Along the walls were his golden-framed accomplishments and photos. On the far right wall was a tall glass shelf lined up with all his golden trophies from racing. In the middle of the room was a large king size bed, with black headboard and covered in black and white checkered sheets. He had matching nightstands on both sides with matching lamps. On her left was a tall library shelf filled with books. _Razer reading?_ She shook the thoughts from her head. She couldn't picture a criminal who is fond of killing people in races sitting down calmly to read a book but then again he seemed intelligent so she wouldn't jump to conclusions.

Her body stood stiff as she stared. Her cheeks grew hot again as she realized how ridiculous she must look to him, gasping at every inch of his home like she lived in a box. She let a stern expression replace her amazed one and crossed her arms in front of her. "Yeah…it's nice"

He shook his head at her. "You are a very stubborn woman aren't you?" and she turned to look at him now that he realized this popular trait in her. "That's fine because I'm not done just yet"

She looked confused as he led her by the hand toward the door in the kitchen that she had guess led to the washing room. As they walked through the small room, she was right, it was a washing room. At the other end they came upon another door and he took out another key. He used one hand to insert the key into the lock and his other hand cupped over her eyes. "Close your eyes"

She obeyed as he led her into the mysterious room and she heard him turn on the lights. She released his hand from her eyes as she slowly opened them, her jaw dropping as she did. It was his garage and a very large one at that. It was more of a show room and it had show cased four classic vehicles, nicely shined and polished. Along the golden-trimmed walls were more trophies and photos. She had expected this; after all he was older than her and had been a racer for quite some time before Jak made him come out from retirement. She walked toward a black and gold Javelin. It was a classic from years ago and must've been worth tons of orbs. She ran her fingers along the front fender as she admired its curves. He broke into her thoughts.

"It would make a wonderful garage for you wouldn't it?" He stood standing at the doorway, enjoying her amazement in his home.

Her eyes widened and she spun around to look at him. "W-wha-what?"

He shook his head as he came walked up to her. He placed his finger under her chin to tap it gently before swaying his hand ahead of him to emphasize what he had meant was the room. "This, my lady, can all be yours"

"What do you mean?" She was shocked at what he was saying. He couldn't possibly be serious. She had barely known him and he was a criminal after all.

"About that offer I wanted to make you. Here it is. I can expand your business and you can take those skills of yours and put them here. You can even keep the garage in Haven if you'd like and we could make you a big corporation. A woman with skills such as yourself should not allow them to go to waste. We could use a woman of your caliber on our team for the races"

"Bu-but I'm already working for a team and I-"

He pressed his finger to her rambling lips. "Think about it Keira. Here you will always be needed and always be appreciated. Also I'd be more than happy to give you the treatment you deserve from a man…unlike your driver"

She cleared her throat uncomfortably at his comment. She turned her back to him as she looked around the show room. It was beautiful. She felt his arms encircle her waist from behind and his warm breath trail up from her shoulder to her neck. She knew his lips were nearing her neck and she gently pulled away uncomfortably. She didn't know what to say. It was a big offer.

"Why me Razer?" She watched his smile fade as he turned to look at the show room as well. He looked a bit lonely in the room.

"Well…if you must know. I'm not getting any younger Keira and even a criminal like myself needs someone to come home to in a big place like this. Even I need to get away from the criminal life at times. That is what I do for a living but I have my own needs. Why not you? It seems we can benefit each other greatly don't you think?" He turned to look at her for a response but she didn't turn to him. She stood silent.

"Honestly…I don't understand what you see in him?"

Her eyes widened as she spun her head to look at him. It's like he could see right through her. She felt naked because of that. He shook his head.

"I know it's a lot to take in at once so you can dwell on it a bit more. Let us go. I still have one more place I'd like to take you"

He walked over to door, leaning on the doorframe, waiting for Keira to detach her lingering gaze on the room.

_This room, all mine? My business turning into a corporation? And me, being with…Razer?_

With these last thoughts she broke away from the addictive aura of the room and walked toward Razer. He closed and locked the door behind her before they walked back outside from his front entrance. They got in the car in silence and Razer started the engine to head towards their next mystery destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WOW so Razer has a nice place huh? I always pictured him living a life of luxury as a retired racer with skills such as himself and being the number one henchman for the biggest Crime Lord. With his accent and personality I knew the wine part was perfect for him, I could picture Razer tasting and savoring good wine. Well I bet every reader that read this is saying Keira go for the gold girl! Lol Well let's see what happens. Razer has money, is a gentleman to Keira but is a killer who works for the biggest crime lord in Kras City. He was also once their enemy. Jak may not spend his orbs on luxury (I never said he was poor because we know he wins orbs from races and such and he is the son of Damas) but it's Jak. He's a hero who at times may seem cold but he is sensitive and has to endure a hard unfortunate life at times. He just needs to be understood. So who will it be? Will Jak make it on time? Where's Razer taking Keira? Dun dun dun on to the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Confession

**Chapter 13**

As they drove back into Kras City, Keira was deep in her thoughts as she stared outside into the dark night. She leaned her chin on her palm, as she thought of everything that was happening and the possible things that could happen depending on her decision. She had to admit that Razer's offer would benefit the both of them. He needed a mechanic and a woman that would be willing to accept him. She could expand her business and never have to worry about feeling neglected again, except for the times he may be out either racing or doing dirty work.

She shivered at the thought of this. She'd seen his blood thirsty grin out on the tracks and it was terrifying. It was as if he wanted to savor your death like it was aged wine. She wasn't sure if she could accept being with someone like this and not let her morals get in the way. After all she had always been a righteous person. Still after last night when that driver had shot at them he proved that he would use that murderous intent and keep her safe from harm. At least that was a good thing. However she just didn't want to have to worry about getting wrapped up in his dirty work. She refused to go against her morals but to be with Razer may all be against her morals.

If she stayed in Haven City most likely nothing would change. There will be more dangerous missions for Jak and she'd continue to work hard all day in her small garage. Even though she didn't live the life of luxury she never once complained. As long as there was a roof over her and the area was free of metal heads, she was fine. All she wanted to do was fix and upgrade things. As long as she lived her passion no matter where it was it would be fine. However her business wasn't the issue, it was Jak. So much had happened between them within the past few months. They had moved in together not too long after he saved the world from Erol. From just dating they had become lovers and from lovers they had slowly drifted apart as Jak became lost in his missions. She waited and doubted as time drew on, wondering where they stood in their relationship. Then they had come to Kras City and entered the races after being poisoned. Still she received mixed signals from him and besides the kiss she shared with him, the last meeting she had with him wasn't a good one. He had coldly shrugged her off and told her to date whoever she pleased. Did she mean anything to him at all? Had everything and all these years of their growing bond become a waste of time? Why was it so easy for him to let her go?

She buried her face in her hands as the thoughts and questions suffocated her. Razer seemed to be deep in thoughts as well so he allowed her to dwell in hers. Finally they came upon the bridge crossed during the racing events as part of the Water Loop track. When the tracks were not being used for racing they were just normal roads. He interrupted her daze.

"We're here," he said as he parked alongside the bridge. He stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the other side to open the door for Keira. As much as this pleased Keira she felt slightly irritated at the fact that she could not open her own door. She didn't want to be babied.

He led her to the edge of the bridge where he leaned on his elbows on the ledge while lighting a cigarette. She stared out from the bridge at the horizons of the city around them. The dark ocean reflected the bright colorful lights from the city and the white speckles above them complimented the sky. She inhaled the cool, salty breeze as it blew through her hair. Her dress blew in the wind and she tugged it at her sides to prevent it from showing too much. She looked over at Razer, admiring the view just as she was. The wind blew through his shiny, raven hair as he inhaled his glowing orange cigarette. She wondered if he came here often. He answered her without her even asking.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it? I often come out here when I have free time. I find the view soothing to me"

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's beautiful"

They stood in silence again as they continued to stare out from the bridge. He suddenly stood up straight and turned to her. She turned to him in response to see his serious glare on her. She knew what was coming and fear erupted in her body.

"So have you decided? Does my offer appeal to you?"

She stood speechless. She wanted more time to think but obviously Razer went at a faster pace than she did. She couldn't blame him though for being impatient, just like her he just wanted to know where they stood. He wanted to know where they were going and if his efforts were going to waste. She knew that feeling all too well. Still she felt helpless and couldn't find words to speak. She was unsure of so many things and even considered going back to Haven to talk to Jak one last time before she decided. She wanted to know if what he had said last night was what he had really felt. She needed to know if he had let her go because if he did, than she had no reason to linger around him any longer. She would give up waiting but only if she knew for sure how he felt. Yet at this moment she knew she couldn't have that. Razer wanted to know now and she needed to let him know. Maybe she could convince him to give her more time.

"W-well I have thought about it. The offer is very appealing. It's just that umm…" She struggled to find the words as she helplessly babbled to the man in front of her. Her cheeks began to grow hot and her palms began to sweat with the growing anxiety in the atmosphere. She felt as if the air around her was getting stuffy. "Listen I think I might need more time to-"

She was interrupted mid-sentence due to the sound of screeching tires beside them. They both spun around to look and see an unfamiliar vehicle, halting to a harsh stop at the sight of them. She squinted her eyes at the vehicle, trying to make out the owner.

_Isn't that…Torn's car? Why would Torn be here? No, it can't be. Why wou-_

Her jaw dropped as the figure stepped out from the vehicle, wearing a stern and determined expression on his face. He ran his fingers through his blond hair before returning his hands at his sides to clench them into fists. His eyes were fixed on them. She couldn't tell if he was angry or trying to start a fight. She wasn't sure if he was headed to her or to Razer. She couldn't read him. She had never seen him look this way.

Jak stopped in front of them as Keira stared in awe; Razer calmly discarded his cigarette on the ground beneath him and stepped on it. Razer crossed his arms in front of him as he leaned on the ledge of the bridge.

"My my, what a surprise. What brings you here Jak?" Once again Razer emphasized Jak's name to mock him and Jak's green eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Save it Razer! I need to talk to Keira," Jak turned to look at her briefly, his expression softening at the sight of her and then he turned back to Razer.

Razer laughed arrogantly, "It's too late Jak. What makes you think she wants to talk to you…especially with the brilliant offer that I already presented to her" Razer's sly smile grew wide as he saw Jak's expression change from angry to worried.

Jak turned to the mute and helpless girl watching everything play out in front of her between these two men. "Offer?" He stared at Keira with vulnerability in his eyes and she just stood there blank. Before she could open her mouth to say anything Razer cut her off.

"Give it up Jak. What could you possibly offer her that I cannot? What could make you think that you could fulfill her needs?"

Jak was growing angry again as he stepped toward Razer's calm and arrogant demeanor.

He stabbed his finger harshly on Razer's chest as he spoke, "Don't act like you know anything about us. I've been around way before you even entered the picture. Every memory I've ever had from childhood, she's in it. Every memory I have now, she's in it" His expression softened as he backed away from Razer to look at Keira even though he was still speaking to Razer.

"I was there to see her discover her passion for technology and I was her guinea pig for her first experiment. I was supposed to stick some gadget on my head and she said it would cure my lack of voice. Unfortunately it blew up on me and I had a bald spot for months" He smiled to himself as he looked up to the sky, reminiscing in their memories.

"I was there when she first broke her leg. She had ran toward me on a hill and stumbled down instead. I had to calm her crying while I carried her back up the hill to her father so that he can heal her. I was there when she thought about her mother. When she had wondered what she was like and she felt alone, I was there. I was there during the nights she was sick and I snuck into her bedroom window to sleep beside her so that she could rest peacefully. I was there those countless nights that I watched her as we sat on a hill and tried to catch fireflies. I saw the smile on her face every time she'd catch one and it lit up against her eyes. I was there when she discovered her love for mint chocolate chip ice cream and then she'd make me hunt for the ingredients and even risk my life to make sure I had it all. Yet through the high cliffs and poison ivy, seeing her face light up when it was finally done made it all worth it. I was there. I was always there…" A look of sorrow came upon his face as he returned his gaze to Keira. He didn't care about Razer anymore. He just wanted to talk to her.

He walked up to her and grabbed her trembling hands in his. He stared into her watery eyes with his fearful ones. "Keira, listen…I know that things between us have been rough lately. I know that we had never really established a firm bond between us and if it weren't for that we probably wouldn't be in this situation right now. I know that I'm not around as much as I used to be because I'm always away on missions and going to Spargus. For that, I am sorry. I know you deserve someone to give you his attention. I know I get so drawn into everything that I might forget to pass by the garage or say thank you when you're done doing me a favor. I might forget to leave you a note before I disappear from the apartment and at times I may seem distant. I was wrong for that" He paused for a moment as if he was trying to contain his emotions. She stared up at his face in disbelief. She saw the fear in his cerulean eyes.

He continued, "I don't know what this offer is about and I'm sure that Razer may have a lot to offer compared to me. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I needed to let you know how I really felt. Even when I seem distant and I'm away from you, you are the only person that keeps me going. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have made it this far and you were always there to support me and even knock some sense into me when I needed it. After all these years I can't really picture what life would be like without you there in it but I also want you to do what makes you happy. I want you to think of yourself for once since all these years I have made you think only of me. That's why I said what I said last night because I wanted you to decide based on what you wanted, not on what I wanted. I didn't think I deserved you but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try. I don't want to hold you down any longer" He released her trembling hands as she brought them back to her sides. She stood speechless staring at Jak unsure of what to say.

Razer began to applaud, interrupting the intensity of their moment and they turned to him. Razer walked toward the two. "Very touching Jak, very touching. I have to admit that was quite a speech however you were right, I do have a lot to offer. Yet as I told Keira earlier I like to leave it up to the lady to decide"

They both turned to Keira, her eyes wide with confusion. The pressure was building up and she clenched her dress in her fingers. So much had happened so fast. She felt the loud beating of her heart in her chest as she began to speak.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**SUSPENSE AGAIN! Sorry guys I couldn't resist. Don't worry, you know me, I'll update again asap. So what will Keira decide? Razer or Jak? Vote now Lol.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Final Decision

**ALL VOTES have been cast and the winner is….**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14**

Keira threw down her hands from her dress in anger, letting tears flow freely from her clenched eyelids. She didn't care how she looked. They had said what they felt except for her. She needed to release so much. She yelled in her almost crackling voice at Jak.

"Do you know how many nights I stood waiting at home, wondering when you were going to come back? Do you know how much I worried if you were okay when I woke up to bloody bandages in the living room and you weren't there? I had to watch the news or listen to the radio to find out how you were doing and hope that no one mentioned your death. Do you know how mad I was every time you stopped by my garage and it was for a favor? Then you'd just speed off after I did it like I was some machine? Do you have any idea how foolish I felt when Ashelin and Torn booked a room together and they weren't ashamed because after all we were poisoned and still you chose to act like…like you! Only depending on yourself and taking on everything on your shoulders because you always have to be the hero all the time! After a while I figured if I can't shoot a gun and benefit you in your missions that I was worthless to you"

Jak moved to cut her off, "Keira, that's not tru-"

She continued, shutting him up. "You have made me look like a fool time and time again because you always thought that no matter what I'd still be at the garage, waiting till whenever you came back. Waiting with open arms without expecting anything back because I understood you so well. Well I'm tired of being understanding. I have needs too and I deserve for them to be met!"

Jak hung his head in shame as Razer watched Keira's display in amusement. Keira breathed heavily as silence hung in the air. Finally Jak spoke, in a defeated tone of voice, "I know Keira. I deserve everything that's happening right now and you're right. Your deserve someone that's going to meet your needs. Now it's my turn to understand you"

With that he turned to walk away from her, heading to the car.

Unexpectedly he heard Keira call out to him and he spun around to her. She ran up to him and before he could utter another word she threw herself in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck before she crashed her lips onto his. He stood there in shock for a moment as he felt her trembling lips on his and the warm tears from her eyes on his cheeks. He slowly brought his arms to her waist, still unsure of what was happening before Keira released her kiss on him.

She stared up into his confused eyes and smiled, "And I guess after all this time, I'm still a fool…I can't picture life without you either as much as you piss me off"

An astonished grin spread across Jak's face as he leaned in and kissed her back, tightening his embrace around her. He wrapped his arms around her completely because he now knew that if he wasn't careful, she could disappear. He now knew how to be grateful. He backed away for a moment and put his hands on the sides of her face as he looked into her eyes. With their foreheads touching, he whispered to her, "I swear on the precursors that I will never make you cry another tear of sadness for me unless it's through my death"

Before she could reply he crashed his lips back down to hers. For the first time he was displaying so much affection openly, not caring about his image or those around him. They had forgotten about Razer, as they got lost in their moment. By the time Keira had looked up at Razer once she escaped Jak's lingering kisses, she saw him sitting in his car getting ready to start the engine. To their surprise he laughed arrogantly at their display but it wasn't a laugh to make them angry, rather it seemed like something else.

"So you've won this race Jak and I have to admit it was a close one" Jak grinned at Razer's comment as he continued. "Makes me glad that I intertwined the red and yellow ones instead of the black…"

Keira's jaw dropped as she realized what he had meant. Jak still had a blank expression on his face until he looked at Keira and the answer seemed to slip into his head from hers. Jak turned to Razer while still locking Keira in his embrace, "So you're the one that-"

Razer cut him off, "Didn't you find it strange how Mizo was able to connect the wires properly to kill his father but mysteriously did it wrong when trying to sabotage your vehicle? Yes, you're right, I switched the wires"

"But why?" Jak asked as they stared into Razer's calm face for a response.

He laughed again, "Now don't get me wrong, I only did it because of one thing and one thing only. I'd rather kill you with my own hands than with such a cowardly trick. If you're going to die, it'll be because of the missiles from my Havoc" Strangely he smiled at them and Jak and Keira weren't angry. It was as if Razer had grown to respect Jak as a racer even though they were enemies. They smiled back at him and before Razer drove off with a wave he yelled out to Jak, "Better keep an eye on her from now on or I may have to snatch her back from you!" and Jak nodded.

Jak turned back to Keira and replied to Razer even though he had already driven away. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again" and he grinned at her.

She smiled back before grabbing his goatee to pull him down to her. Their bodies drew closer as they continued to brush their lips against each other underneath the moonlight beside the sea. She felt the tingling through her body and the excitement rising in her. She felt whole while she kissed him and she knew this was what was missing from Razer's kiss. When she kissed Jak she felt like she belonged there. That she was his and he belonged to her. It was a feeling that felt right. She had almost forgotten what it had felt like until now and she was grateful. He brought his fingers through the back of her hair as he tilted his head and explored her mouth. Their breathing grew heavier as the moment wore on and her fingers began to claw his chest. It wasn't until he felt her body shiver that he slowly backed away from her. He held her hands in his as he got a good look at her with her new appearance.

"I hate to say this because of where that dress came from but you look amazing in it" He twirled her with his hand like she was a princess and she blushed at his compliment.

"Yeah well my feet are killing me in these things. I'd prefer boots and pants any day" and they laughed before Jak began to take off his racing jacket. He threw the jacket over her bare shoulders and rubbed her arms to give her warmth. His expression returned to being serious again.

"I thought I'd never see you wear something of mine again"

She pulled the jacket closer to her as she enjoyed its warmth. It was a feeling she had almost forgotten. She inhaled his masculine scent from the collar before drawing closer to him so that he could wrap his arms around her once again. He leaned in to kiss her again and their pace quickened little by little. They began to feel the desire growing within them. It had been so long since they were this close and this intimate. It was a strain on the both of them. They were starved from one another and they knew it was time to make up for all the time that was lost. Jak pulled away from her leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead. He looked down at her.

"Let's go home" and she nodded. They both got in the car and Jak started the engine to drive off. As he stepped on the gas Keira gazed at his handsome face.

"Can I ask you something?" she mumbled, hoping she wasn't ruining the night.

He turned to her and answered sincerely, "Well it's about an hour drive. I think a conversation would be good for us both."

Keira leaned on his shoulder as they drove into the night back towards Haven City. Even though she had decided to be with Jak and he had obviously realized that he didn't want to lose her, there were still a lot of unanswered questions between them. They still had a lot of holes that needed to be patched up. To needed to cure their doubts so that they both knew where they stood.

She started nervously, "What…happened between us?"

He shook his head, "I really don't know…"

They paused for a moment and Keira took the initiative to start again. "Why…did you stop coming to bed during the night?" It was a bit of a forward question but after the emotional events between them they chose to put all awkwardness aside. The answers they needed for so long came first. They needed to let it all out. "After a while, I felt like there was something wrong. Even when you were away you always made sure to sneak into the room with me and one night you just stopped" She looked up at him, vulnerable and needy. She needed to know what went wrong between them.

"I never meant to do that. There was this one mission that I had from Torn. I can't really give you the details being that we're out in the open but it was a long one and I was always being followed. I avoided the apartment and the garage as much as possible because the last thing I wanted was for some goons to follow me and find out about you. These guys that were after me, they were cruel to the point that I knew they'd use you to their advantage and so I made sure I acted as if you didn't exist. I never meant to be that way" He turned to look at her apologetically and she nodded in understanding. He continued, "By the time I had returned safely from completing the mission and I went to your bed that night I saw your exhausted body sleeping there. I didn't want to disturb you and that night I had to tend to my own injuries. That's why you saw the bloody bandages there that morn-" He felt a slap across the back of his head and it cut him off.

He rubbed his head as he looked at her in surprise, "Ahh what was that for?"

"You should've wakened me up! I saw the bandages and I was worried. It didn't matter how hard I worked during the day, I would've wakened up to bandage you and at least know you were okay" She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again" and he grinned at her. She sighed and urged for him to continue with what he was saying.

"So after that night I grew a little paranoid. With my luck I didn't want to chance thinking the mission was over and there were still men that weren't caught lurking around and following me. You know with me my adventures are never over" he looked at her again to flash his hero smile and she shook her head at him. He returned to being serious, "Whenever I'd get the chance I'd stop by your room and watch you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. I'd see you sleeping there with my shirts on and it made me happy knowing you thought of me but…then there was that one night…I came into your room one night after a week trip to Spargus and I saw you sleeping without my shirt. I really didn't think anything of it because I figured maybe you had just forgotten. I thought it was stupid of me to dwell on it. Then the next night I looked in the fridge and saw that you stopped leaving leftovers like you usually did. That's when I thought there was something wrong…" He stood silent for a bit as he clenched the steering wheel, gathering his emotions as he opened up to her so deeply.

"I-I wanted to say something but I was always so busy. As you stopped doing those things I thought that you were forgetting me. That somehow in your own way you were moving on. I couldn't bring myself to stop you because I felt like, with everything that happens in my life and the way that I am, that you might've been better off without me"

She gently placed her hand on his arm as she looked up to him from leaning on his shoulder. "I-I never forgot you. I thought…that you were forgetting me. That for some reason you didn't want to be with me anymore. You stopped sleeping beside me. You stopped coming to the apartment and you only came to the garage when you needed something. When you did see me you acted as if we were nothing more than friends…I didn't know that you were protecting me during a mission or feeling the way that you did. I didn't know that leaving you food and post-its or wearing your shirts meant that much to you. If I had than maybe…things would've been different"

"I never got the chance to tell you about how I really felt. Sometimes I just didn't want you to be in danger or I didn't want to drag you into my sorrows. Like when I go to Spargus and sit in my father's throne. I travel through the cities hoping to find traces of memories that I had long forgotten. I visit his grave and dwell in my own thoughts, asking what my real purpose in life is and if I'll ever get to live it for myself. I even asked him about you. How I wished he had met you and I wished he was here for when I needed the advice to guide me…"

"Jak…I've been with you for as long as I can remember. You were there when I thought about my mother and it's only right that I be there for you. You can't always play the hero and keep everything to yourself. I wanna…share the load on your shoulders because that's what you've done for me and everyone else. I'm sure your father would've been proud of you and understood what it was like to have the need to escape your duties at times. I wanna be able to help you find purpose, you and me" She brushed her hand underneath his chin and he closed his eyes briefly at her touch. She calmed him.

"When we were poisoned, I felt like it was my fault to begin with. I was the one that urged everyone to see what it was about. The guilt and all the doubts I already had were eating at me and that's why I seemed so distant during the races. I was unsure of how to act towards you and how you wanted me to act. I wasn't even sure if you wanted me at all. Then when you met Razer and I found the flowers in your room I was beginning to accept the fact that you were drifting away and maybe I even deserved it. I was already used to losing in life so that others could gain. I thought…that maybe it was better off that way"

She shook her head, "It wasn't your fault Jak. The thought that it was your fault had never crossed anyone's minds. We're a team. They care about you and you know they all have your back when you're in trouble. You're not just a tool for them to send out on missions"

"Then the night that I slept in your bed, I heard you whisper something in your sleep" She looked at him with a baffled expression and he couldn't keep his gaze on her. "You said…you were telling me not to leave you"

Her eyes widened, "I-I said that?"

He nodded, "It made me feel even more guilty for all the things I should've done and said to you and I haven't. I felt like I was your nightmare because I was never around"

"Jak…I'm sorry. It's just that, the dream I had that night, I don't remember it clearly but I remember you. There was a tunnel and it was dark. I saw you at the end of it and I tried to run to you but I couldn't. It was like I was running in slow motion no matter how hard I ran and I reached out to you. You just turned away with your back towards me and I was calling out to you but- but it was like you couldn't hear me. I was screaming as loud as I could but you couldn't hear me at all and you just kept going…Even though you think it probably means that you're always leaving me it meant something else to me. It meant that I was calling out to you, trying to reach you ears and I wasn't getting through to you. Just like in real life. I reached out to you so many times and awaited your return patiently and you never realized I was there"

They stood silent for a while. Jak's eyes were focused on the road and Keira linked her arms around one of his as he kept his other hand on the steering wheel. There weren't too far from Haven now. About a half hour had passed. Suddenly Jak broke the silence.

"Keira?" She looked up with a _hmm_ and he continued, "Thanks…"

She smiled at him as she ran her thumb on the thin scratch on his cheek. She brought her hand to his ear, one spot covered in five small dry crimson cuts. _Bite marks?_

"Jak? What happened?"

He laughed to her surprise before he turned to her smiling, "I learned not to mess with good ole' Orange Lightning"

She gasped, "Oh my God Daxter!" and Jak nodded. She began to giggle uncontrollably as he continued to grin at her. He was glad to make her smile again. She was already turning red from laughter. Finally between her panting breaths she picked on Jak, "Who would've known that the oh so powerful Mar was so easily beaten by an ottsel? I guess he really is a precursor after all" and they laughed together.

After the laughing clamed down Jak turned to her, "Talking about Daxter, we need to stop at the Naughty Ottsel before we head home"

She raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, "Why?"

He looked at her mischievously, "I still have something up my sleeve for you"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay Jak won! Of course! The hero always gets the girl. He learned his lesson. This story ain't over yet! What's Jak got in store for Keira? What happens to Razer? Next chapter will most likely be the last. I may include a bonus chapter for humor because I thought of a funny situation that I wanted to include but I didn't want to ruin the intensity in the last few chapters. Also the next chapter may be a bit intense. I don't know if I should change the rating because of it but I don't think it's too bad. Stay tuned Jak luvahz!**


	15. Chapter 15 : Only my name

**Wow the process of this chapter was a complicated one. At first I wrote it and parts of it were a bit "intense" but I didn't think it would be worth changing the rating from T to M, I was informed that FF would delete your story if the rating was wrong so to be safe I changed the rating from T to M anyway in case. So knowing that the rating was changed, as I proof read the chapter I thought to myself well since the rating is changed now there's really no need to hold back so it went from "intense" parts to lemon Lol I couldn't help it. It's not very long and detailed and for those of you that read the lemon (I hate that word for some reason) I included in my story Misunderstood, you know my writing isn't very vulgar or offensive. Well hope you enjoy and for those of you that were already reading the story and the rating affects you, after Jak reveals what's up his sleeve for Keira just skip all the way to where it says "3 weeks later" to prevent from you accusing me of corrupting your innocent minds. If you do read it, admit it, you did it cause you wanted to so HAH!**

**This chapter is dedicated to each and every reviewer for this story: ****Jaksgirl.not**** (my very first fan), ****stardust03****DL-Cinny-La-Mejor****Luv2Game**** (My paragraph and comma advisor Lol), ****Jak fan****, Avacado Platypus (future co-writer in a future masterpiece Muahaha), LadyTigerFuyuko, StormPhoenix,****Meowen, Morgane Lurkerstriker, Goshaha, Krimzon 1 (Thanks for telling me what car Razer drives), Boss Dumpling and failedmarshmallow. These were all the reviewers from the most recent to the ones from the beginning reviews for this story. Thank you all for contributing to this story's success. Lotsa cookies!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15**

As Jak and Keira were slowly turning the corner before the Naughty Ottsel, Jak had instructed for Keira to cover her face with his jacket. She unwillingly accepted even though she was eager to see what he had up his sleeve for her. She had pestered him during the last fifteen minutes of their ride but he didn't give her the slightest clue.

She heard the sound of familiar voices hushing as they halted to a stop. She had guessed they had already parked in front of the bar. He led her out of the car by her hand while she still covered her face and he finally made her stop. He held her by her waist from the back and he whispered in her ear, "You an open your eyes now"

She slowly brought down the jacket from her eyes and she gasped at the sight. Her eyes widened in surprise. _Oh my God! He couldn't have… _Daxter was on top of the trunk with Tess and he yelled, "Ta-daa!"

She walked toward his red and white Falcon. She ran her fingers against the newly polished front fenders along the fiery letters encircled in flames. She brought her hands to her wide-open mouth as she stared in disbelief.

The front fenders of his car read Keira on both sides. She couldn't believe her name was on his racing car. It was really on it.

He whispered to her again, "Now you'll always be with me even when I'm away" She spun around to wrap her arms around his neck and squeeze. He lifted her up from the ground for a moment and put her back down.

"Jak I- I can't believe- how did you- who did this for you?"

He scratched the back of his head as his cheeks began to blush, "Well I know it's not as good as you would've done it but I had Torn and Ash look up second best for the night"

She turned to Ashelin and Torn, both smiling at her while in their own embrace. She nodded at them and turned to Daxter and Tess on the trunk of the car. Without warning she picked up Daxter in her arms and gave him a friendly squeeze, "Thanks for everything. I heard what you did back there. You gave Jak a beating huh?"

She dropped Daxter back on top of the trunk and she winked at him. He flexed his furry ottsel muscles and cleared his throat, "Yeah that's right. Good ole' Orange Lightning showed him how it's done" and everyone laughed. Daxter and Tess jumped off the trunk to stand next to Torn and Ashelin.

Jak bent down to give Daxter a pat on the back, "We'll go for another round and next time you won't have a chance against the legend of Mar"

Jak left Daxter with a _yeah sure_ as he jumped into the Falcon. Keira jumped in next to him. The apartment was another fifteen minutes away. Jak started the engine and before he hit the gas pedal he yelled out to Torn, "Hey Torn, I think you'll have to find a replacement for me tomorrow. I'll be taking the day off"

Torn yelled back out to him, "Don't worry we got it" and Jak drove away with a wave. They heard their cheers encouraging them as they left. As Jak sped toward the apartment, him and Keira shared an intense gaze. It seemed that they both had the same thing in mind.

The door next to the garage door slammed open as Jak and Keira stumbled into the darkness. Jak threw the door closed behind them leaving only the pale moonlight from the windows to guide their eyes.

He walked up to Keira and pulled her into his embrace. He pressed his lips against her passionately and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. His racing jacket slipped off her bare shoulders onto the garage floor but that seemed to be the least of their worries. He traced his fingers up and down her bare spine and she clutched the collar of his shirt. In between breaths Jak whispered, "I-missed you-so much." And she responded, "I-missed you-too."

He brought his lips along her cheek and then to her ear. He stopped to whisper, "I'm sorry for everything. I swear…I'll give you my best to give you everything you need"

She whispered back, "The only thing I need is you" and she ran her fingers up his neck through the back of his blond hair.

He faced her in the darkness and locked her in his intense blue gaze. He caressed her cheek with his masculine hand. "Let's go upstairs"

She nodded as she led him toward the pitch-black hallway leading up to their apartment. They cautiously went up the steps, careful not to fall and Keira fumbled the keys into the lock. Jak's warm lips gently brushed upon her bare shoulder up to the side of her neck. His wet tongue drew shapes on her soft sweet smelling skin and it made her release lusty gasps from her parted lips. He seemed amused that this distracted her from opening the door and decided to grab the keys from her and lend her a hand as he continued to trail her neck with soft kisses.

The door flew open and once again Jak closed the door behind them. Before he walked back up to her he pulled his shirt up over his neck to reveal his firm toned chest. He threw it on the floor before pulling her back into his strong embrace, running his hand through her soft hair as he kissed her neck. She clawed at his shoulder blades as she felt him pressing against her. She felt her knees weaken but he held her tightly against him. The lustful tingling spread through her body as he rubbed her back and she felt his lower body pressing against hers. He brought his lips back to hers and they steadily made their way to the bedroom while still kissing.

He took his time kissing her, tasting the sweetness on her pink lips. She pulled his lips into hers with her teethe on his bottom lip and he embraced her a little more roughly. He sucked on her lips and feverishly ran his tongue inside her mouth. He slowly made his way down her neck and down her bare low collar line. She arched her back slightly as she held his head against her, feeling tears of bliss burn her eyes. She trembled in his grasp and he rose back to press his fore head against hers. He wiped a stray tear on her cheek with his thumb and gently kissed her lips.

He sat her down on the bed and he bent down on his knees. He lifted one of her slender legs so that he could unbuckle the thin white straps of her shoe. After her left foot was bare and he was slipping off the shoe from her right, he began to press his lips on her bare ankle. He rested her leg on his shoulder as he closed his eyes and his lips began to travel up to her knee. She leaned back on her palms, watching in the darkness with curiosity as to what he was up to next.

His fingers gently began to peel away the white dress covering her legs as his lips continued to kiss her. Once his lips trailed down towards her inner thighs she suddenly pressed her hands on her legs to shield herself. She looked down at him in shock and he looked up at her wondering what she was doing. She nervously whispered, "Jak…you're not going to- we- we've never done that be-"

He pressed his finger to her rambling lips and hushed her. He whispered back to her in his low husky voice, "I know but…I wanna do it for you. I wanna make sure that from this point on the only name that comes from you is mines" and he gently removed her hands from herself. He continued upward as his hot breath drew closer to her. Her breathing grew heavy and her body shook nervously. She felt the delicate lacey material that was covering her slipping down her long smooth legs before Jak slowly made his way back up to her. He placed both of her legs to rest on his shoulders as he leaned in. Her back arched as she felt the warm moisture from his mouth caressing her delicate nerves. She leaned back on the bed to enjoy him.

She whispered in between gasps, "Mar…I love you"

He smiled for a second before whispering back to her, "I love you too Keira" and he returned to her, knowing that she only called him this when she was feeling indescribable pleasure. She clenched his blond hair as he lovingly pleased her. For the rest of the night as they made love over and over until the sunset, Jak stood true to his word. Whether it was whispered lovingly, moaned in pleasure or sobbed through tears of joy, the only name that came from Keira's lips was his.

**3 Weeks Later…**

Keira wiped the trickling sweat from her forehead as she stood up. She looked at the car in front of her and nodded in approval. She lifted the goggles up over her face and placed them on the garage table. She then headed over to the sink to wash her oily hands and arms before the sounds of screeching tires caused her to turn the other way. She stared outside into the sunlight of the open garage door as she washed her hands, waiting to see who had stopped in front of her garage. She smiled at the familiar figure but quickly turned around to pretend she hadn't noticed.

Soon enough she felt two strong arms grab her from behind as they wrapped around her waist. She leaned back onto his chest and her turquoise head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers as he grinned, "Need any help?"

She shook her head as she dried her hands with a towel nearby. She spun around to wrap her arms around his neck as she spoke, "Naah I'm already done. What about you? What are you up to?"

He pressed his sticky forehead against hers, not caring that the humid day made them both sweaty. "No missions for today. Torn hasn't been keeping me as busy as he used to"

She laughed, "It's because he knows better than to take up all your time and leave none to me". She poked his nose with her fingertip playfully.

Jak backed away from her in thought as he rubbed his chin with his hand. A devious smile spread across his face as he tried not to look at her. "Well since we're both free whaddaya say we head out and…" She stared up at him with innocent curiosity, waiting for him to finish what he was saying. "Go get some ice cream"

Keira squealed when the last two words came out of his mouth as if she was hoping he'd say that. She raised her fist in the air and cheered, "Alright let's get going" They laughed together and failed to notice a black and red Havoc V12 driving past the garage.

Razer drove past the garage and stopped at the red light at the next corner. It was a hot day and his coat and gloves were off. His gold chain and watch glimmered in the sunlight against his short sleeve burgundy T-shirt. His raven hair shined nicely in the sun as well. The glowing cigarette moved up and down in between the tips of his thin lips as he talked on his cell phone head set.

"I apologize for interrupting you but I'm just calling to inform you that I should be there in less than ten minutes"

"Very well then" said a familiar female voice on the phone before she hung up and Razer removed his headset. He continued to drive until he reached a secluded area by a large building in Haven City. He parked in front of it and honked the horn. He threw his cigarette outside as he awaited her appearance.

She walked out of the building with an angry expression on her face and stiffly plopped down in the seat next to him, clearly disgusted with something. She spoke in her British accent, "The nerve of them. Undermining my authority just because I don't know enough about Kras City. Nonsense!" She crossed her arms in front of her as she leaned back on the seat, barely sharing a glance with Razer.

Razer observed her, from her dark gray blue hair pinned up on top of her head to the conservative suit she wore. She had called him earlier this morning. She was having another meeting with some of the latest crime lords in Haven and she would need a driver to pick her up if anything had went wrong afterwards. After Mizo had been killed and Rayn was appointed the new crime lord taking his place, Razer was put under her control. He had been appointed as her guardian being the best in the business and had been picking her up from her meetings ever since then. They hadn't had much conversation thought. That was until now.

"Why good afternoon to you too, boss", a sly grin spread across Razer's face as he gazed at Rayn, amused by her angry display in front of him.

She pouted and looked away from him with a _hmmph_ and his smile grew wider. He stepped on the gas and headed toward the direction of Kras City. After about ten minutes silence he looked back at her to see that she was no longer pouting in anger, instead she stared outside with a worried expression on her face.

He broke the silence lingering in the air, "The meeting was not a successful one I see…" She didn't answer him. He continued to pry anyway, "Have you ever considered a business partner?"

She spun around to look at him, eyes widened in shock by the question. She cringed, "Business partner? With whom? I'm sure your nominating yourself just to gain some power. Do not forget I still haven't exactly granted you my full trust since you were once under Mizo's authority"

He released his arrogant laugh, "Hmm hmm hmm hmm, you have to admit, I would benefit you greatly. What would you have to lose?"

"Benefit me? How?" She was still being stubborn but Razer knew how to work with a woman's mind, it was an expertise of his other than racing.

"Why I know Kras City inside and out and every person in it. Since you're new to the position as head of Kras City you'll need someone with that knowledge to help you gain control and gain the confidence of the other crime lords. With me by your side, I'd prove to be more than just a criminal or your guardian but a wonderful asset to your rise to power"

She raised a suspicious brow at him and seemed to be giving in a little but not completely. She seemed to be thinking about it. Razer continued to convince her, "We wouldn't want the other crime lords to continue undermining your authority now would we? A weak person in such a high position can only bring to you your demise unless you prove otherwise"

Rayn finally nodded slowly, "Well I guess I can put your offer into consideration but no promises" She warned him and he just smiled. "Take your time driving won't you? All I have waiting for me at the mansion is paper work and more frustrating business. I think I've had enough of that for today"

"Then perhaps you could use a drink. My treat" He winked at her as he pulled up her small hand in his without warning and placed a kiss upon it. She snatched her hand away from him with her cheeks burning red.

"Oh pish posh! Don't think you could use your suave demeanor on me because it simply will not work, not one bit!" She pouted again in her anger.

"So does that mean you don't accept the offer milady?" Razer was calm as he observed her reactions to him. She seemed to shiver at his pet calling but it wasn't in disgust, it was more like she was embarrassed and her cheeks continued to glow brighter.

"Fine but no funny business" she warned again and he nodded to her in approval. They paused for a moment and Rayn seemed to mumble something underneath her breath. "I need to get away from that big old empty mansion for once…"

Razer was serious, "Gets quite lonely doesn't it?"

She gasped and turned to look at him again. She didn't expect that he heard her comment to herself and now she felt awkward. She struggled for the words to say next but he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Don't worry, I understand all too well. I'm sure even a crime lord such as yourself needs the time to get away from her duties and relax"

She stammered, "I- I suppose so…"

Suddenly he pressed on the gas harder and had a determined look in his eyes. "Well then, off to my loft it is. I have fine wine there. Maybe I will have an even better offer for you by the end of the night"

She seemed to be in thought before she commented again, "Hmm, intriguing. What kind of offer would this be?"

"Oh don't worry, it'll be an offer you can't refuse. It would benefit the both of us greatly"

She stubbornly crossed her arms in front of her again. He smiled. He always found a woman's pride to be quite an attractive quality. "And what would make you think that I'd be willing to accept such an offer from you and visit your loft?"

They were stopped at a red light. With one hand on the steering wheel he brought his other hand to lift up her chin to him. Her cheeks flushed intensely as he spoke to her, "Because I am one that knows how to treat a woman"

She smiled at him while she gently pushed his hand away from her face. She kept her hand on his for a moment before she released it and spoke, "We will see Razer, we will see…"

He nodded to her again, "You will not regret it"

She was attracted to his confidence in himself and his firm position in the business. She had to admit he was charming although he had a history of crime behind it all. His deep green gaze seemed to draw you into them and you finally understood what it was that made older men great, the fact that they knew what they wanted and they had the experience. She wouldn't mind having a business partner and she silently thought to herself what his other offer could be. They drove towards the direction of his loft. They were both eagerly awaiting a long business agreement between the both of them and in time maybe more.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finally done! Wow so everyone lives happily ever after. So how was it? I'm still thinking of adding a bonus chapter for humor but only if ppl really want it. So this story is complete unless the bonus is requested. My next fic will be an Ash and Torn one but I haven't started it yet. Look forward to it in a while. Also I was asked what a loft was so here's the definition for those of you that don't know. Thanks for reading and making this story as great as it turned out!**

**loft (noun) : an upper floor of a commercial building such as a factory or warehouse, typically converted to residential or studio use.**

**Basically picture a large open space with large windows as a place to live with the upper floor as an inside open balcony visible to the eye. A lot of "ritzy" people live in them and boy is Razer ritzy.**

**Also the term "pish posh" that Rayn says is something I've heard in movies when people have an English/ British accent and it means nonsense or BS.**


End file.
